Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Sakurith
Summary: Cuando dos enemigos tienen que luchar por algo que significa mucho para ellos...¿Podran alcansar esa felicidad y librarse de aquellos que impiden su relacion?..ZADR...dedicado a Reyna-Ruina n.n
1. Mal Comienzo 1

Advertencia:

**Advertencia: **

Invasor zim no me pertenece le pertenece a jhonen vasquez y yo como buena fan escribo esta historia para trasmitir y compartir mi gusto por esta serie…

Esta historia es de contenido ZADR (Dib and zim romance) a los que no les gusta el ZADR no es necesario que lean esta historia, si quieren leerla adelante.

_En ciertos capítulos abra contenido para adultos pero se les informara antes de comenzar ese capitulo…_

Cualquier cometario hágamelo saber a mi correo:

sakuzadr · (correo oficial de sakurith para fans ZADR)

GRACIAS….

**Nota del autor de este fanfics:**

Mi nuevo fanfics ZADR, esta historia la estuve imaginando ase tiempo al ver tanta película dramática y tanto ROL ZADR con reyna ruina en el Messenger, Creo que estará algo larga la historia, pero intentare resumirla y poner partes interesantes jeje, el final de la historia ya al tengo imaginada, al igual que varios sucesos que pasaran en la historia. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare seguirla y acabarla y no durar mucho en publicar cada capitulo XD

Disfruten del primer capitulo¡¡

_Asta que al muerte nos separe_

**Capitulo 1**

_**Mal comienzo**_

¿Por qué un rival o un enemigo es un rival y un enemigo?...

Por causa de una consecuencia que los ase pelearse, pero llegara una vez que quizás eso se convierta en algo mas que odio……..

En la escuela

Bitters: escriban esto en el pizarrón¡¡ no se que importancia tiene¡¡ ¡!Pero háganlo¡¡

La señorita bitters se sentó sobre su escritorio ignorando a los alumnos que solían llamarla. En el lado izquierdo del salón se encontraba un chico cabezón, de nombre dib, su pasatiempo son las cosas paranormales, y tiene un extraña obsesión con cierto chico extraterrestre que esta en su salón de clases, el ase lo posible por defender la tierra y demostrarle a todo el mundo que es un extraterrestre pero sus intentos siempre son fallidos.

Por el lado derecho se encuentra un niño verde enque…

¿y zim?¡….

…………

Disculpe por llegar tarde, tuve..dificultades .-Contesto parado en al puerta, caminando hacia su pupitre y sentarse en el.

Ahí esta¡¡ el es zim¡¡, el es en realidad un extraterrestre, horita trae puesto un disfraz que lo ase parecer un humano normal, aunque ese disfraz no engaña a nadie en realidad engaña a todo el mundo a excepción de dib, su Némesis, su enemigo, la persona que interfiere a cada momento en su conquista mundial hacia al tierra.

Ambos se mantienen peleando desde que zim llego a al tierra, y yo me pregunto..¿Se odiaran para siempre?...

Dib giro su cabeza para zim inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza, zim noto su mirada y le saco la lengua de inmediato. Ante este acontecimiento dib alzo la voz…

¿Planeando un plan malvado para la conquista mundial zim?.-contesto dib observando a su enemigo del otro lado del salón

Quizás…!!Quiero decir¡¡..!!YO AMO A LA TIERRA¡¡.- Contesto en forma de defensa zim

Como siempre solía haber discusiones por parte de ellos dos, dib intentando demostrarles a todos de que era un extraterrestre y zim demostrando a los demás que no era un extraterrestre. Muchos ya se habían acostumbrado a sus discusiones, pero su maestra la señorita bitters empezaba a quitársele su paciencia..

Tu no amas a la tierra zim¡¡ la quieres destruir¡¡.-contesto de inmediato señalando con el pulgar a zim

Silencio…-contesto bitters

Yo?¡ ¿Destruir a la tierra?¡ TU¡¡ quieres destruirla insecto¡¡.-zim también se dispuso a señalar con uno de sus dedos hacia dib

Dije silencio..-bitters empezaba a desesperarse

Yo?¡ ¿Destruirla?¡ Zim¡¡ si yo a cada rato la protejo de TII¡¡.-dib se paro señalando a zim

Ultima vez que se los repito, silencio¡¡..-bitters su paciencia empezaba a marcharse

¡!Mentira cabezón¡¡.-zim también se levanto del pupitre

¡!SUFICIENTE¡¡.- Grito al señorita bitters levantándose de su escritorio

Zim y dib guardaron silencio observando sorprendidos pero muy a al vez asustados por la mirada de su profesora..

¡!Vallan a la dirección¡¡.- bitters contesto enojada señalando la puerta de salida

En cuanto a dib y zim estos salieron de inmediato para evitar otro regaño por parte de esta, ambos no dijeron nada durante el transcurso de la dirección al llegar, ambos se sentaron en la sala de espera, guardando silencio por varios minutos, asta que dib empezó a impacientarse…

Me eh metido en problemas por tu culpa¡¡.-contesto dib de espaldas de zim

¿mi culpa?¡ Tu fuiste el que empezó a acusarme¡¡.-contesto zim cruzando los brazos mientras se encontraba recargado sobre la silla

Tenia que hacer algo¡¡ tenia que demostrarles que clase de persona eres¡¡-contesto dib girando un poco mirando de reojo a zim

Y que clase de personas crees que soy?¡.-contesto rápidamente zim acomodándose bien en al silla y mirando a dib a los ojos

Eres un alíen despreciable, orgulloso, que intenta conquistar al tierra pero es tan tonto que asta el momento no lo ah logrado, deseguro nisiquieras as podido conquistar nada en tu vida¡¡, deseguro no te aguantan los de tu raza..-dib quedo sorprendido por aquellas palabras que acababa de decir y giro de inmediato para mirar la cara de zim.

No fueron las mejores palabras….

Zim quedo estático por sus palabras, millones de emociones pasaban por su cabeza a la vez, este no respondió absolutamente nada, giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda a dib por completo nisiquiera mirándolo ni un poco..

Dib ya antes había dicho insultos así a zim, pero esta ocasión fue diferente, dib sentía dentro de el que no eran las palabras que quería decir en realidad, ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Por qué se arrepentía de sus palabras?...

Zim yo..-contesto dib sin siquiera saber que responder cuando la secretaria los llamando para que pudieran pasar.

Ambos pasaron con el director, por supuesto a de esperarse un regaño por este, además como castigo fueron otorgados a trabajo comunitario, como recoger basura en la escuela por una semana. Al terminar la discusión con el director ya era hora del recreo, ambos salieron de la oficina, dib antes de decir algo alguien mas las dice.

Primero conóceme bien y después júzgame ...-zim le dijo esto de espaldas hacia dib, marchándose del lugar

¿ Primero conóceme bien y después júzgame? Es acaso …¿Qué zim quiere que dib lo conozca mejor?. Dib quedo parado viendo como zim se marchaba del lugar, queriendo tomar en cuenta eso y conocer a su enemigo mas a fondo, y que buena oportunidad a de presentarse en su castigo…

La hora de salida llego la hora de marcharse cada quien a sus casas, dib esperaba a que su hermana menor gaz saliera para irse juntos, y a lo lejos vio algo que jamás se esperaría de ello..

A lo lejos por los árboles se veía a zim sentado con la cabeza muy baja recargado en uno de los árboles pero…zim se limpiaba la cara con su manga..¿estaba sucio? ¿un bicho lo molestaba? ..o..¿eran acaso lagrimas?¡.

Al pensar en lo final su piel se puso chinita en realidad, a los lejos se veía el rotor de zim mejor llamado gir, quien se acercaba a su amo para después marcharse los dos a su base…

**Continuara…….**


	2. Solo con el enemigo 2

En nuestro capitulo anterior zim y dib al discutir en clase fueron enviados a la dirección por la señorita bitters, y ya en el salón de maestros dib le dijo a zim: "Eres un alíen despreciable, orgulloso, que intenta conquistar al tierra pero es tan tont

**En nuestro capitulo anterior zim y dib al discutir en clase fueron enviados a la dirección por la señorita bitters, y ya en el salón de maestros dib le dijo a zim:** _"Eres un alíen despreciable, orgulloso, que intenta conquistar al tierra pero es tan tonto que asta el momento no lo ah logrado, de seguro ni siquiera as podido conquistar nada en tu vida¡¡, deseguro no te aguantan los de tu raza"_ **sorprendiendo esto a zim, ya a la hora de salida se le notaba algo extraño a zim y sus ultimas palabras fueron **_"Conóceme primero y júzgame después"_

¿**Qué abra querido decir zim?...**

**Capitulo**** 2**

_**Solo con el enemigo**_

Pero zim no se fue con gir, este se dio la media vuelta y entro dentro del escuela. Dib en ese momento recordó que ambos estaban castigados despidiéndose de su hermana y entrando dentro del escuela.

Una vez desabitada la escuela ambos tomaron sus bolsas de plástico pera empezar con su castigo de recoger basura- había un silencio enorme en el ambiente..zim estaba de espaldas de dib sin siquiera decir una palabra o un quejido, no decía nada. A dib empezó a incomodarle demasiado ese silencio..

Valla¡¡ ¿cuanta basura verdad?¡.- respondió dib al tratar de alejar ese silencio de panteón que los rodeaba

Silencio………….

Los pasillos del escuela en la noche se ven muy obscuros verdad?.-Dib volvió a hablar diciendo cosas sin sentido, esperando a que zim lo corrigiera, pero sin embargo zim no le respondía.

Silencio………

Zim?.-dib empezaba a impansientarse

Silencio……

Zim..¿Estas enojado?.-dib giro su cabeza para mirar a zim

Zim estaba recargado sobre la pared, apoyando su frente contra la pared, sin movimiento alguno. Dib empezó a preocuparse y se fue acercando lentamente hacían el..

Zim ¡estas bien?...zim…-dib lo tomo del hombro y lo giro hacia el, y descubrió a un zim totalmente dormido.

Hey¡¡ No te duermas..debes ayudarme a recoger…oye…-dib empezó a sacudir a zim para que despertaba, esta era la primera vez que veía a zim dormido, ni siquiera sabia que zim durmiera..su rostro se notaba tan inofensivo, no mostraba el mismo orgullo que siempre demostraba se veía lindo….

Dib sonrió y este sujeto en sus brazos a zim, era muy delgado, no pesaba para nada , este se lo llevo asta la enfermería y lo recostó en una de las camillas, estaba por marcharse pero un impulso dentro de el izo que se quedara ahí, este se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban de lado de la camilla.

Había algo en que le hacia mirar a zim a la cara, lo observaba fijamente dormido, se veía tan diferente a como siempre a sido, quizás zim era diferente a como siempre es, quizás debería conocerlo mas. Dib estuvo navega por su mente un rato asta quedarse dormido el también..

Al pasar unas cuantas horas dib despertó, y miro de reojo a zim quien se encontraba sentado sobre la camilla observándolo fijamente, y al notar la mirada de dib este la esquiva de inmediato..

q..que paso?-contesto dib mirando la enfermería

Te quedaste dormido y al parecer yo también me dormí .-contesto dib tallándose sus ojos para despertar mejor

Zim ya no le contesto nada, y se levanto de al camilla para marcharse pero dib lo sujeta con una de sus manos, zim intenta soltarse de su agarre pero dib lo jala hacia el llevando a zim de nuevo hacia la camilla pero sin recostarse en ella.

Suéltame humano¡¡.-contesto zim intentando escapar

Tan solo escúchame zim¡¡.-respondió dib acercándose a zim, mientras lo sujetaba con uno de sus brazos

¡¿Qué quieres insecto?¡.-contesto fríamente zim

Lo que dije hoy en al sala de maestro mira yo..no quise decirlo esque…

¿No quisiste decirlo?¡ Pues lo dijiste humano¡¡ y no me vengas con que lo que me dijiste era mentira¡¡ porque se que realmente es lo que sentías.-contesto zim soltándose del agarre del brazo de dib

Espera zim¡¡, no lo dije con el motivo de ofenderte ni nada, es que…estaba de malas..-dib lo vuelve a sujetar de su brazo

No me importa¡¡ ¿Quieres que et diga algo?¡ ahora diré lo que yo pienso, y pienso que solo eres un humano perdedor, ñeque absolutamente nadie te cree, eres tan tonto que la gente se aleja de ti¡¡ de seguro asta tus padres también intentan alejarse de ti¡¡.-zim respondió analizando las palabras que acaba de decir

Dib se enojo por aquellas palabras que se le echo encima a zim cayendo este recostado sobre la camilla y dib encima de el a unos cuantos milímetros de el.

¡!Quítate de encima mió humano¡¡.-contesto zim tratando de quitar de encima suyo a dib

¡!Mi nombre es dib¡¡ y si soy un humano ¿y que?¡, y si tienes razón¡¡, absolutamente nadie me toma en cuenta, todo el mundo me toma como loco y jamás me han creído en nada de lo que yo diga¡¡ mi madre esta muerta, mi padre se la pasa en su laboratorio todo el maldito día, cuando intento pasar un momento padre e hijo siempre cancela sus citas y me deja plantado a cada rato y sin decir que aunque sea mi padre tampoco me cree¡¡ y mi hermana gaz solo piensa en sus estupidez video juegos y jamás me ayuda en nada¡¡ ¡!Estoy solo y que?¡-dib grito aquéllas palabras, no podía creer que aya dicho todo esto, jamás se había quejado de nada pero ahora solo quería gritar lo que realmente sentía.

Zim lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos sin saber que decir o hacer, sentía en su cara la respiración rápida por parte de dib , dib tenia al cabeza baja, ya no miraba a zim a los ojos, pero aun seguía encima de zim..

Supongo que..para ser un humano normal eres en realidad fuerte..-finalmente respondió zim no callando las palabras correctas para decirle, mirando de reojo a dib

Eh? ¿Cómo que fuerte? .-dib lo miro a los ojos algo sorprendido y confundido

Fuerte en que..todo este tiempo hallas soportado todo eso..supongo..-zim miro a dib a los ojos algo avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

Dib sonrió mientras observaba fijamente a zim a los ojos. Sin saber lo que pasaba ambos se quedaron mirando un buen rato a los ojos , sin saber lo que pasaba sus mejillas fueron tornándose de un rojo carmesí al darse cuenta en que posición se encontraba y al notar que sus rostros se encontraban a escasos milímetros del otro.

Lo..lo siento..-contesto avergonzado dib parándose , pero zim lo sujeta de la gabardina con ambas manos y el da un rápido beso en loas labios para después separarse..

¿Ya te vas a levantar? Pesas mucho humano¡¡.-contesto zim cruzando sus brazos mirando a dib a los ojos

Tu..tu ¿me besaste?¡..-contesto sorprendido dib

Tenías algo en el labio y te lo quite..ahora hazte aun lado para terminar este estupido castigo por tu culpa dib¡¡-respondió zim empujando a dib a lado y parándose de la camilla

Ehh¡¡..¿Como que mi culpa?¡pero también fue tu..¡¡-contesto dib levantándose de la camilla

¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado mirando como un bobo?¡ Ayúdame a recoger humano holgazán¡¡.- contesto zim mirando de reojo a dib mientras salía por la puerta

¡!No soy holgazán zim¡¡ Te apuesto a que recojo mas basura que tu¡¡.-contesto dib saliendo por la puerta de la enfermería

Me suena a desafió?¡.-contesto zim mirando a dib desafiantemente

Obvió¡¡ te estoy desafiando¡¡.- le respondió dib mirándolo desafiante

¡!Acepto el reto¡¡ Perderás¡¡ .- zim saca sus patas de araña y sale corriendo

¡!Hey no es justo¡¡ Espera¡¡.- dib salio corriendo atrás de zim

Tras un largo transcurso de limpieza por toda la escuela ambos terminaron sucios y exhaustos, y se dedicaban a marcharse a sus respectivos hogares..

¡!GANEE¡¡ La victoria es para zim¡¡..-contesto zim con los brazos alzados en forma de victoria

Eso fue trampa zim¡¡.- contesto dib cruzándose de brazos mirando a zim

No lo fue¡¡ humano perdedor¡¡.-zim respondió con una sonrisa

¡!Pero tu usaste tus patas de araña¡¡.- dib corrió para enfrentarse a zim cara a cara

¿pues que suerte la mía verdad?¡.-consto zim con una sonrisa victoriosa caminando hacia la salida de la escuela

Mañana vas a ver¡¡.-contesto dib cruzando sus brazos

Zim le sonrió a dib y salio por la puerta bajando las escaleras del escuela

Vas a tu casa o mejor dicho tu base?..-dib le dijo a zim a espaldas de el

Si?.¿porque?¡.-zim se detuvo para verlo de reojo

¿quieres que te acompañe?.-respondió algo apenado dib. Dentro suyo se imaginaba un rechazo por parte de zim…

Mmm……esta bien. Pero no intentes algo malvado…-le respondió zim finalmente, asiéndole señas de que se fueran ya..

La noche era silenciosa, y soplaba muy poco el viento. Dos enemigos caminaban juntos por las calles sin siquiera pelearse y amenazarse, sin que se dieran cuenta ambos llegaron a la base de zim..

Llegamos rápido al parecer..-respondió dib mirando la base de zim

Lo se, no se porque pero por primera vez note que el camino a casa era corto.-zim miro a dib de reojo

Lo mismo pienso yo..las caminatas con gaz eran un poco largas, pero hoy el camino fue corto..-dib también miro a zim de reojo

Bueno..supongo que ya entrare, gir debe estar esperándome.-zim empezó a alejarse pero dib lo toma de la mano, sorprendiendo esto a zim mirando a dib a los ojos

Lo..lo siento..es que solo quería agradecerte por lo de hoy, no por el castigó si no que por lo que me dijiste que era fuerte…-dib le dijo a zim mirándolo a los ojos

De nada….y yo no fui el culpable del castigo dib..-zim se acerco mas a dib, sus cuerpos casi se tocaban.

Quedaron unos minutos observándose fijamente a los ojos, sus manos aun se encontraban unidas una a la otra , un viento empezó a soplar moviendo sus ropas y su cabello con este, ambos no se enteraron pero cuando se dieron cuenta sus cuerpos se rozaban uno con el otro y sus rostros a escasos milímetros del otro, el primero en reaccionar fue zim sonriéndole a dib……..

Dib…….

S…si?...

Apestas…….

Tu también zim…………..

Zim le sonrió a dib para después darse la vuelta y marcharse a su base, sin antes decirle:

Báñate..que vas a apestar mi mundo que próximamente conquistare..

Al menos yo si me baño con agua…y no permitiré que lo conquiste zim…

Ya lo veremos dib, ya lo veremos..-zim le dedico una ultima sonrisa para después entrar a su base.

Dib al notar que zim ya había entrado a la base, este se da la media vuelta y se marcha para su casa…..

CONTINUARA……


	3. Entre tus brazos 3

Ambos cumplieron su primer día de castigo, dib expresa sus emociones a su peor enemigo zim, ganándose por parte de zim un: "Supongo que

**Ambos cumplieron su primer día de castigo, dib expresa sus emociones a su peor enemigo zim, ganándose por parte de zim un**: _"Supongo que..para ser un humano normal eres en realidad fuerte" _, **y también un misterioso beso que le dio zim a dib en los labios, al terminar su día de castigo ambos regresan a sus casas…**

**¿Qué abra significado ese beso?...**

**Capitulo 3**

_**Entre tus brazos**_

Al siguiente día todos los estudiantes de al cuidad salían de sus casas para un día de aprendizaje y horror en sus escuelas, en una de las casas salía cierto niño cabezón y su hermana a camino del escuela, caminando por el pavimento a rumbo del escuela y al cruzar por una esquina dib se topa con alguien, estrellándose con este…

Dib se soba la cabeza y al subir su mirada nota a un zim tirado frente a el, por alguna razón al ver a zim le provoco una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios..

Lo..lo siento zim..estas bi…-zim le responde extendiendo una de su manos para ayudar a zim pero no termina la frase

¡!Humano tonto¡¡ como te atreves a estrellarte con zim¡¡..-contesto zim refiriéndose a dib

Ya pues, no hagas dramas. Déjame ayuda….-dib se levanta extendiéndole la mano a zim, pero es golpeada por zim

No necesito tu ayuda humano¡¡ ¿de que te sirve tener esos lentezotes si no vez bien?¡.- contesto zim levantándose del piso sacudiendo sus ropas

Dib no le contesto nada, su hermana gaz solo veía esta escena sin tomarla en cuenta.

Espero no seguir topándome contigo todas las mañanas¡¡ que me pone de mal humor¡¡.-contesto zim dándose al vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la escuela.

Dib vio marcharse a zim, y por una extraña razón quedo decepcionado…por una extraña razón se sintió algo extraño. El y su hermana gaz llegaron asta el escuela, cada quien entro a sus salones de clase, durante todo el transcurso de la clase zim no le sonrió como la noche anterior a dib, este tenia su misma cara de orgullo que siempre tenia.

Zim peleaba como siempre con dib como siempre lo han echo es acaso que..¿zim olvido lo de aquella noche?...dib no se sentía muy buena razón ni el sabia porque era, solo sabia que era por causa de zim…

Las horas pasaron durante el transcurso de clases, a la hora de salida de los estudiantes todos salían de sus salones para después desocupar por completo al escuela, quedando solo dib y zim solos en el salón para un nuevo día de su castigo otorgado.

Bitters: recuerden que el pasillo del este ahí docenas de vidrios rotos, así que tener cuidado¡¡

Zim acepto la cabeza y dib al parecer se le notaba distraído por completo..

Dib se levanto lentamente de su lugar, por alguna razón se sentía algo desanimado asta que algo lo sorprende de repente.

Era zim a escasos centímetros de dib mirándolo a los ojos, acercándose a milímetros de dib, dib lo miró sorprendido sin entender nada

Veo que si te bañaste humano….-le contesto zim acercándose tanto a dib que sus cuerpos se pegaban uno con el otro.

s..si…-contestó un dib sonrojado y algo confundido mirando a zim

que bien…sea lo que sea que te ayas puesto en ese baño…hueles bastante bien.-zim le dijo a dib con una sonrisa picara mirando a los ojos de dib para después separarse de el y agarrar el escobon para empezar a recoger la basura.

Dib quedo estático de la misma posición es acaso que ¿zim le estaba coqueteando?, no era imposible como podía estar coqueteándolo aunque…..

Hey tu¡¡ agarra tu escobon y terminemos esta porquería de los niños apestosos.-zim le señalo el escobon a dib quien de inmediato volvió en si de su estado de show y se dirigió a tomar la escoba.

Zim lo observaba a dib con una sonrisa mientras este recogía cierta parte de la basura. Dib observaba atentamente a zim, sin entender el comportamiento cierto irken, ya que al trascurso de al clase y el resto del día zim no dio ni una sola sonrisa a dib, no había ninguna sonrisa sincera, y ahora..zim tenia una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Zim al sentir la mirada de dib este lo observa curioso..

¿Qué pasa?.- zim le pregunta a dib notando que dib lo observaba

¿eh?¡ no es nada y..-zim al recoger unos vidrios este se pincho uno de los dedos sacando un poco de sangre de el.

Zim al notar que se había pinchado dib el dedo se le acerca a dib y toma su dedo cortado y sorpresivamente se lo lleva a la boca….dib quedo en show al ver esto empezando a sonrojarse demasiado, zim lame la sangre del dedo de dib, para después de su pak sacar un pañuelo con el signo irken en el, amarrando el dedo de dib sobre el pañuelo..

Ya esta…Ten mas cuidado que te puedes desangrar manchando el piso..-contesto zim terminando de amarrar su dedo soltando el dedo de dib para volver a sostener el escobon.

En cuanto a dib miraba zim con los ojos bien abiertos, aun seguía shokeado de la misma posición, su mente empezaba a divagar nuevamente. Zim mientras recogía volteo para atrás y vio a dib mirándolo fijamente.

¿Qué tanto me vez?..-contesto zim confundido mirando a dib

Tu..tu…hiciste eso..y..y..después..lo otro y…eso….-contesto dib tartamudo mirando su dedo y después a dib

Ah?..no te entiendo humano loco..¿es acaso un pretexto para dejar de limpiar?.-zim se refiere a dib mientras barría el suelo confundido.

Dib se para de su lugar y se acerca a zim

Esque…me sorprendió y…no se…¿Por qué?..si tu..-dib miraba a dib acercándose a zim cada vez mas, zim retrocedía pasos en cuánto dib se acercaba.

Mmm…estas loco…-zim se gira y se aleja de dib

Ahh¡¡…zim¡¡ espera¡¡….-dib camino hacia zim tratando de detenerlo

Zim lo vio de reojo mientras continuaba caminando sin prestarle atención a dib, dib seguía parado y este empieza a caminar hacia zim, la cual zim acelera el movimientos de sus pasos, dib la notar que zim acelero sus pasos este comenzó a correr, en cuanto zim también corrió por los pasillos asta entrar a un armario de escobas, dib nota que entra en el armario y entra también cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Al cerrar la puerta el armario estaba oscuro muy apenas se podía ver, dib buscaba con sus manos a zim entre la oscuridad del armario, asta que siente una extraña respiración detrás de el..

z..zim..¿e..eres tu?...-dib contesto nervioso y algo asustado al sentir algo en su espalda.

Millones de ideas rodearon la cabeza de dib en esos momentos es acaso que..¿abra sido una trampa para llevarlo a ese armario y matarlo ahí mismo?..dib comenzaba a temblar y a sudar demasiado, asta que de repente sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban de su cintura.

Tranquilo…no pienso matarte. Deja de temblar das pena…-zim le respondió en al oscuridad, su voz procedía por detrás de dib.

Dib extendió uno de sus brazos y toco las manos que lo rodeaban por la cintura, eran unas manos delgadas, estaban frías, de alguna manera supo que las manos eran de zim…

Tu..tus manos…están frías..-dib le contesto a zim toqueteando las manos de zim que estaban frías..

Lo siento…-zim se suelta del agarre de dib y abre la puerta del armario para salir de el.

Dib mira a zim sin entender absolutamente nada, su mente le jugaba un mal trato al pensar que zim lo mataría ahí mismo, pero lo único que recibió por parte de zim fue……¿un abrazo?..dib veía caminar a zim por los pasillos este caminaba en línea recta, tomando nuevamente el escobon y barriendo los pasillos como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Dib se acerco lentamente a zim mirándolo fijamente con millones de dudas en su cabeza, zim escucho los pasos de dib acercarse y este empezó a caminar alejándose de dib a cada paso que daba, dib lo noto nuevamente.

Zim..¿porque huyes?..-dib le contesto a zim caminando hacia el

No huyo..voy..voy..a recoger el otro pasillo…-zim corrió alejándose de dib lo mas rápido que pudo, dib quedo observando mientras se alejaba de ahí..

Pasaron unas cuantas horas dib había terminado de recoger el pasillo, sacando las bolsas de basura para afuera, y se preguntaba si zim había terminado de limpiar el otro pasillo dirigiéndose al pasillo buscando con su mirada a zim, pero no había rastro alguno de el, caminaba por el pasillo y algo izo que su sangre se le congelara por completo…

Había gotas de sangre derramadas por el piso, dib de inmediato pensó en zim siguiendo el rastro de las gotas de sangre asta los baños de varones. El baño era un desastre este estaba cubierta de sangre por las paredes y el lavamanos, pero las huellas de sangre se guiaban hacia una puerta en especifico, dib abrió lentamente esa puerta y se encontró a un zim sentado sobre el suelo lamiendo las manchas de sangre de su brazo, al notar que dib lo miraba con horror este esconde sus brazos de inmediato.

¿Qué no puedo tener privacidad en el baño humano?¡.-contesto zim parándose saliendo por la puerta del baño

Pero..estas sangrando zim…tus manos…-dible contesto a zim mirando las manchas de sangre en el suelo

Ah..¿hablas de esto?...me corte con unos cuantos vidrios no es nada…zim e respondió a dib, queriendo salir del baño

Dib se acerca a zim y lo sujeta del hombro, sorprendiendo esto a zim mirando a dib a los ojos..

Déjame curarte zim..vamos a la enfermería y…-le respondió dib sujetando una de las manos heridas de zim, quien se notaba en su guante cortaduras y manchas de sangre en el.

Yo me curare solo…y descuida limpiare esto..mejor ya vete a tu casa dib ya es tarde, y te veras feo con las ojeras en tus ojos…..-le respondió zim separando el agarre de dib

Pero zim…no puedo dejarte aquí herido y..-dib miraba a zim sin entender

¡!Que te vallas apestoso humano¡¡.-zim le grito a dib dándole la espalda por completo.

¡!Bien¡¡ Me voy entonces¡¡.-dib sale por la puerta del baño ofendido por el grito de zim caminando hacia los pasillos hacia la salida.

En cuanto a zim este quedo parado en el baño mirando como dib se alejaba de el, este bajo su cabeza al suelo, le ardían sus heridas, pero tenía que limpiar las huellas de sangre del suelo, empezando a limpiar el piso de las manchas que había derramado.

Dib estaba por llegar a su casa, giro la perilla pero se quedo observando aquel pañuelo que le había puesto zim en su dedo, y en su otra mano había manchas de sangre cuando había sujetado al mano de zim. Millones de inseguridades empezaron a pasar por su cabeza, no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo para el escuela, debía admitirlo estaba preocupado por zim.

Allegar al escuela se dirigió al baño y noto que este estaba ya limpio, quizás había terminado y haberse marchado a su base, dib camino por los pasillos y vio una de las puerta de al enfermería abierta, la luz estaba apagada, dib se acerco a al puerta y al encender la luz lo primero que vio es dos antenas lado de la camilla, al acercarse a la camilla vio a un zim tapando su rostro con sus piernas, dib toco uno de los hombros de zim sorprendiendo a este, y mas aun a dib al notar que la cara de zim estaba cubierta de lagrimas de inmediato se arrodillo a el y le limpio las lagrimas.

Que..¿que haces aquí?..te..te..dije que et fueras a tu casa..-zim le respondió a dib secando su rostros con su blusa parándose de inmediato.

Dib no lo respondió observaba sorprendido a zim, zim camino hacia la salida de la enfermería, pero para su sorpresa dib lo sujeto de su muñeca y lo jalo hacia el, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos, zim abrió sus ojos rápidamente.

Lo siento por dejarte solo…-dib le respondió a zim aun sujetándolo entre sus brazos fuertemente

Zim se quedo estático a ese comentario y sorpresivamente zim correspondió el abrazo de dib abrazándolo fuertemente como si se fuera a escapar de sus brazos, dib al notar que su abrazo había sido correspondido por zim sin obtener ningún quejido por parte de el, este empezó a tener denuevo esa sensación extraña que rodeaba su cuerpo, esa sensación que lo hacia ponerse nervioso al tener un contacto cercano a zim, esa sensación que lo hacia temer, sonreía, enrojecerse, esa sensación que provocaba que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora…aun no sabia que era. Pero por el momento el disfrutaba del abrazo por parte de zim…

Me dejaras curarte ahora zim?..no recibiré un no por respuesta..-contesto dib separándose solo unos cuantos milímetros de zim para ver su rostro, y algo izo que su corazón latiera aun mas, era el rostro de zim, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas de un rojo que lo hacia verse tierno, inofensivo, las manos de zim sujetaban su gabardina y su expresión demostraba a una perdona débil, inofensiva, no demostraba su típica expresión de orgullo, era diferente a como siempre se veía antes…

Si..cúrame..pero después nos vamos ya…tanta escuela me causa nauseas..-contesto zim separándose de dib y sentándose en la camilla para que lo curara

Dib se acerco a zim agarrando el botiquín poniéndolo de lado de zim

Oye zim..necesito quitarte tus guantes para curarte..-respondió dib señalando el guante negro que llevaba puesto zim

Mmmm…estabien, pero hazlo rápido…-zim ascendió con al cabeza y alzo su mano

Dib sujeto la parte superior de guante, y se lo fue sacando lentamente, una vez que le quito el guante lo puso de lado de la camilla, era la primera vez que tocaba la mano de zim o cualquier parte de su piel, su piel era muy suavecita al tacto, tenia un color verde pero esta se encontraba fría.

Zim, tienes la mano fría..-contesto dib curándole la herida

Perdón…-zim quito su mano de dib

No al quites…solo decía que si no tienes frió o algo así…-contesto dib denuevo sujetando su mano, terminando de curarla..

Solo un poco, pero no es nada…¿ya terminaste?..-contesto zim mirando su mano.

Ya termine, solo me falta la otra mano..-dib le saco el otro guante a zim

Dib curaba al herida de la otra mano a zim, mientras que zim observaba fijamente a dib a los ojos, veía sus manso verdes y las manos de zim que eran muy blancas, el era un irken y dib era un humano, realmente eran muy diferentes, llevo sus ojos hacia el techo, no quería ver a dib porque sentía que se lastimaba a si mismo, pero por otro lado solo quería observarlo a los ojos.

Dib al terminar de curara la mano de zim, alzo su vista para ver a zim, en ese momento zim iba a voltear a ver a dib, intercambiando ambos la mirada

Ya termine, lo bueno esque las heridas no eran muy profundas..-dib se levanto, guardando las cosas en el botiquín.

Zim se volvía a poner sus guantes, al terminar de colocárselos lo primero que vio es a dib besando sus labios, dejando a zim totalmente en shok su corazón latía fuertemente, dib alzo sus manos y sujeto la cintura de zim, pegándolo a su cuerpo profundizando cada vez mas el beso, zim no se movía miraba a dib con los ojos semi abiertos, al pasar unos cuantos segundos dib se separa de los labios de zim, mirando a un zim totalmente colorado quien lo observaba totalmente confundido. Antes de que zim le digiera algo dib le dijo.

Que..quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras herido de los labios..-respondió dib avergonzado

Si aja..¿y porqué me abrazaste?¡..-respondió zim mirando a dib a los ojos fijamente

Ta..también me aseguraba de que no estuvieras herido de la espalda..—contesto dib nervioso

Zim solo se dedico a darle a dib una sonrisa sumamente picara, asiendo que dib se sonrojara aun mas..

Entonces vamonos ya doctor besucon..-zim rió levantándose de la camilla mientras salía por al puerta con la misma mirada picara.

Dib lo siguió asta la puerta saliendo ambos del escuela, entre el camino dib miraba de reojo a zim, quién tenia una sonrisa un sus labios. Dib al recordar el beso de al enfermería este se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

Ambos llegaron a la base de zim, antes de que dib se despidiera zim le arrebato un beso a dib.

Nos vemos mañana humano…y..gracias por la inspección de labios..-zim le sonrió picadamente a dib para después entrar a su base, dejando a un dib sonriente y con la misma sonrisa picara de zim.

¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí?...

Esto es solo un juego o esos besos significan algo mas?...

CONTINUARA……………


	4. ¿Que nos esta pasando? 4

En nuestro capitulo anterior, dib se siente extraño porque durante el día zim lo ignora y cuando llega la noche zim es una persona totalmente diferente

**En nuestro capitulo anterior, dib se siente extraño porque durante el día zim lo ignora y cuando llega la noche zim es una persona totalmente diferente. Zim ase cosas extrañas como lamer el dedo herido de dib y curarlo con un pañuelo irken al igual que un sorprendente abrazo por parte de dib. Zim se corta al parecer con vidrios embarrando el baño con sangre, dib al tratar de ayudarlo zim corre a dib del lugar marchándose un dib enojado, pero algo izo que dib se devolviera encontrando a zim arrodillado en la enfermería con sus brazos heridos, pero algo que no se esperaba zim era un beso en los labios por parte de dib con una excusa sumamente mala diciendo:**

"_Que..quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras herido de los labios"_

**Al llegar a sus casas ambos se despidieron con una picara sonrisa….**

**¿Qué traen entre manos esos dos?...**

**Capitulo 4**

¿Qué nos esta pasando?

Dib llego a su casa entrando por al puerta , gaz se encontraba sentada sobre el sofá jugando uno de sus videojuegos, gaz ve que su hermano había llegado a casa y este traía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Llegas tarde dib. Y me tome la libertad de comerme tu rebanada de pizza espero no te moleste..-contesto gaz mientras jugaba con su videojuego

No importa..-contesto dib sentándose en el sillón mientras este sonreía.

¿Por qué traes esa estupida sonrisa en tu cara?..-contesto gaz mirando curiosa a su hermano

Digamos que me sucedió algo…supongo que es bueno eso..-dib se recargo en el sillón mientras abrazaba una almohada

Que rarito eres dib, se supone que vienen de limpiar la escuela con tu peor enemigo zim, deberías estar enojado..-le dijo gaz mirándolo de reojo a dib para después volver a mirar su video juego.

Dib se quedo pensando en eso, este se paro del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación cerrando al puerta y acostándose sobre su cama. En realidad..¿que ah estado asiendo realmente? Esos dos días que la había pasado juntos había sido totalmente diferente, hubo entre ellos besos y abrazos en que ninguno se quejo de eso, y sobre todo a el le había gustado y mucho. Por una extraña razón ya no miraba a zim como un simple enemigo si no que lo veía como…como…no tenia idea.

Pero lo único que sabia esque estaba experimentando nuevas emociones y partes de esas emociones tenían el nombre de zim..

Dib se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio donde guardaba su laptop y miles de archivos y pruebas que afirmaban en que zim era un extaterrastre, las observo un momento y se dio cuenta que que tenia las pruebas suficientes para demostrarle al mundo que era un extaterrestre pero ¿en verdad dib quería delatar a zim de que es un extaterrestre?, en estos momentos dib ya no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, guardo su laptop y los archivos en uno de los cajones de su armario y lo cerro.

Por el momento el no quería delatar a zim…..

Mientras que en la base de zim……..

Zim se encontraba en su laboratorio sentado en su silla demasiado pensativo, y gir estaba de lado de zim jugando con un cerdito de peluche, asta que gir le abierta algo a al cabeza de zim.

Lo siento amo¡¡.-responde gir recogiendo su cerdito de peluche

g..gir¡¡ no hagas eso¡¡ me interrumpiste un pensamiento sumamente placentero que tenia¡¡.-respondió zim volviendo en si

¿Pensamiento placentero?¡ .- gir le dijo a zim mientras jugaba con su cerdito

Supongo que si es placentero…digo me gusto y parece que le gusto a el también y…supongo que es algo bueno y no malo…aunque…-zim empezó a decir a divagar en su mente asta ver el vendaje que dib le había echo en al mano..

¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?...porque..cada vez que lo veo lo único que deseo es estar cerca de el. Ese estupido humano me esta matando…-zim se recostó bien en su sillón poniendo su mano sobre su cara

¡!Quien lo esta matando amo?¡.- contesto gir al escuchar esa palabra

No gir, nadie me esta matando. Cuando digo que me esta matando me refiero a que..a que…por una extraña razón ese humano tonto esta robándome mi corazón¡¡ no dejo ni un solo maldito día en pensar en el¡¡ me esta volviendo loco¡¡ a veces me dan ganas de…de….hacerlo trisas pero abecés quiero protegerlo, abrazarlo y arrebatarle besos en sus apestosos labios…algún bicho me abra picado quizás y por eso….-zim se levanta de su sillón empezando a hacerse bolas en su cabeza

Esta enamorado¡¡.-gir le sonrió a zim mientras lo miraba

Enamo..enamorado?.!!Eso es imposible gir¡¡ no me puede gustar un humano como dib, lo que ah estado pasando es solo pura..coincidencia¡¡ además si llegara a estarlo..no creo que llegue a aceptar mis sentimientos. Después de todo soy para el solo un despreciable y orgulloso alíen que no ah podido conquistar nada en su vida…-zim se queda callado y se vuelve a sentar en su sillón

Al voltear a su derecha ahí estaba..aquel artefacto que duro días sin sueño por tratar de construirlo, aquel artefacto que lograría cumplir su deseo que siempre había querido. Ese artefacto era un especie de control remoto diseñado para la destrucción mundial del planeta, con solo picar un botón rojo este planeta desaparecería por completo, pero lo malo esque ahora el dudaba con destruir este planeta ahora lo único que pensaba era el nombre de "dib", guardo ese control en una cajita

Se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a presionar ese botón, pero por el momento el no quería hacerlo…..

Un nuevo día llego, y como la rutina diaria todos los estudiantes se alistaban para el escuela, dib como todos los días salio junto a su hermana gaz, ambos iban caminando por la calle y dib volteaba a los lados por si veía a zim

¿a quien estas buscando dib?.- contesto su hermana gaz mirando a su hermano que volteando a los lados

Yo?...a nadien..no busco a nadie..-dib le contesto a gaz, asta vera lo lejos a zim caminando en rumbo al escuela. Dib corrió para alcanzar a zim , dejando a una gaz mirándolo extrañada.

Zim¡¡.- dib grito mientras se acercaba a el

¿Qué quieres humano?¡.- zim se detuvo para ver a dib quien se dirigía a el

c..como..como..estas?...-contesto dib algo agitado por correr mientras se acercaba a zim

mejor sin ti desde luego…-zim le dijo a dib mientras lo observaba de pies y cabeza

q..que?...-a dib le sorprendió esta actitud por parte de zim, y lo miraba confundido

¿Qué tanto me vez humano?¡..-zim esquivo al mirada de dib

z..zim..no entiendo..como esque tu…-dib se acerco a zim confundido pero en eso llega gaz

gaz: dib, llegaremos tarde¡¡ apresúrate¡¡

Dib miro a su hermana y cuando iba a mirar a zim este ya se había ido, había pasado lo mismo que al vez anterior, zim lo ignoro por completo ¿Por qué lo hace?, ¿Por qué por las noches zim es alguien diferente?. Algo no estaba muy bien aquí y dib quería saberlo de inmediato….

Al llegar a clases miro a zim quien este le saco al lengua para después ignorarlo, dib se dirigió a su silla mirándolo confundido.

Dib¡¡ veo que estas herido de la mano, tuviste problema con el pasillo este?.- contesto la señorita bitters al mirar al cortada del dedo de dib

¿Problemas en el pasillo este? ¿a que se refiere?.- le respondió dib confundido

Ayer les dije que el pasillo este, estaban unos vidrios rotos y que tuvieran cuidado ¿no lo recuerdas?.-ñ la señorita bitters miro a dib para después mirar a zim.

Dib se le abrió los ojos rápidamente volteando hacia donde estaba zim sentado, zim esquivo rápidamente al mirada quien se le notaba nervioso..

Así, lo recuerdo a la perfección profesora.- dib le contesto a la señorita bitters quien mediante a su voz se le notaba algo enojado, haciendo que zim se hiciera mas bolita.

Durante el transcurso de la clase zim no se atrevía a voltear a dib, dib miraba fijamente a zim, su mirada era muy penetradora, estaba enojado…

A la hora del recreo los alumnos fueron a comer al comedor y zim salio rápidamente del salón, por supuesto dib salio a buscar a zim , mirando todos los pasillos, no lo encontró y se fue al comedor, quien se sentó junto con su hermana gaz, en su expresión se notaba que estaba enojado y a la vez confundido.

Gaz no se atrevió a preguntarle y sigue con su videojuego, en ese momento vio a zim que salía de la cocina de la cafetería, dib se levanto de enseguida y corrió tras zim, zim volteo para atrás y vio que dib corría hacia el, la cual salio rápidamente de al cafetería, zim corría rápidamente por los pasillos empujando a unos cuantos estudiantes, entro al salón rápidamente cerrando este.

Dib con un empujón abrió la puerta para cerrarla rápidamente mirando fijamente a zim a los ojos, zim intento huir por al ventana pero dib lo sujeto de la cintura recargándolo sobre al pared..

Ni siquiera intentes escapar zim¡¡ .- contesto dib enojado mientras sujetaba los brazos de zim

¡!Suéltame¡¡.-grito zim al tratar de safarse de su agarre

Me debes muchas explicaciones zim y quiero que me las des ahora¡¡ .-contesto dib mirando fijamente a zim

E..Explicaciones?..que explicaciones?¡.-contesto zim nervioso

Zim¡¡.-.gritó dib mirando a zim de que hablaba enserio

¿Interrumpo algo?.- contesto la señorita bitters quien se encontraba parada sobre la puerta

N..no. no pasa nada..-contesto dib soltando a zim

Entonces siéntense los dos en sus lugares que la clase ya va a comenzar..-contesto la señorita bitters

Zim al igual que dib se sentaron en sus lugares, dib miraba a zim algo resentido, en cuanto a zim este se encontraba nervioso.

Al pasar unas torturables horas para zim, llego el momento de salida de todos los estudiantes, dib se adelanto y se recargo sobre al puerta para evitar que zim escapara, zim al ver que ya no tenia escapatoria alguna permaneció en su lugar sentado mirando hacia la ventana sin querer mirar a dib para nada.

Dib espero a que todos se marcharan, al ver que todos se habían marchado este se acerca al pupitre de zim.

Zim..Es momento de que hablemos..-contesto dib cruzando los brazos enfrente del pupitre de zim.

Zim permanecía callado mirando por la ventana, sin siquiera mirar a dib a los ojos

Zim mírame….

No..

¿Por qué no?

Porqué no quiero…

Está bien no me mires, pero al menos respóndeme unas preguntas….

…………..

¿Está bien?

Zim se levanta rápidamente y trata de huir pero dib lo logra tomar de la mano, perdiendo ambos el equilibrio y cayendo dib encima de zim en el suelo.

Z..zim.¿estas bien?..-le respondió dib mirando a zim quien se encontraba debajo9 de el en el suelo

S..si..no sabia que el piso fuera tan..tan..duro..-contesto zim sobándose la cabeza

Zim escucha. No intento gritarte ni nada es solo que..ah9i muchas cosas que no entiendo todavía, es decir durante el día y la noche eres una persona muy diferente o no logro entender eso en realidad. Dime una cosa ¿Por qué tu fuiste el que fue al pasillo este? Es decir quizás hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para vengarse de mi pero en lugar de eso tu…decidiste acerté daño..¿Porqué lo hiciste zim?..-contesto dib mirando fijamente los ojos, se le notaba mas relajado

No quería que te hicieras daño..-respondió zim esquivando la mirada de dib

¿Por qué?.-dib sin embargo este lo seguía observándolo

No..no lo se..yo..Simplemente porque eres un humano y eres muy debilucho….

Zim..hablo enserio…

Escucha dib yo, la verdad no tengo la menor idea porque lo ise.. simplemente es que…sentí la necesidad de protegerte..pero se que no me necesitas.- zim le respondió intentando levantarse, pero dib estaba encima de el sosteniendo uno de sus brazos

¿a que te refieres con eso de que no te necesito? Además..porque siempre me ignoras durante clases y cuando estamos solos como ahora eres una persona totalmente diferente, no logro entenderlo la verdad..-dib estiro una de sus manos para agarrar la barbilla de zim para que lo mirara a los ojos.

So de dib

No..no te importa..-zim esquiva denuevo la mirada

Zim¡¡ ¿puedes dejar por una vez tu orgullo?¡.-dib alzo un poco mas la voz

Zim no le respondió nada, dib ya arto, sujeto la barbilla de zim y la volteo rápidamente hacia el robándole un beso en los labios, zim por un momento quiso soltarse, pero cedió completamente correspondiendo el beso por parte de dib.

Dib fue soltando la mano de zim suavemente mientras acariciaba la a mejilla de zim, zim extendió sus brazos y abrazo a dib fuertemente profundizando cada vez mas el beso, dib lo besaba con muchas ganas, y zim abrazaba a dib fuertemente llevándolo mas hacia el, por falta de aire ambos se separaron mirándose bastantes colorados.

Te ignoraba cuando había personas porque..porque..creí que te daba vergüenza mi compañía dib.. es decir..tu y yo somos enemigos..eres un humano y yo soy un irken..somos muy diferentes…esto…esta mal..-zim finalizo mirando a los ojos a dib ..

¿Esta mal en verdad lo que hacemos?...

Fuiste muy claro con lo que me dijiste aquella vez…de que era un irken orgulloso y despreciable en que no tengo ningún tipo de talento o encanto la cual jamás llegare

A conquistar algo….me quedo claro con lo que sentías….y sobre los besos. Nunca debieron haber pasado……..

CONTINUARA………………………..


	5. Me Gustas 5

En nuestro capitulo anterior zim y dib están sumamente confundidos acerca de nuevos sentimientos encontrados

**En nuestro capitulo anterior zim y dib están sumamente confundidos acerca de nuevos sentimientos encontrados. Dib tiene las suficientes pruebas para delatar a zim que es un alíen y zim tiene un control remoto enque solo presionar un botón ara que al tierra estalle en miles de pedacitos . En la escuela dib se entero que zim había salvado a dib para que no se cortara, busco explicación con zim pero zim salio corriendo tratando de evadir el tema, pero al final solo les queda hablar al respecto….**

_**¿Encontraran la razón de esos sentimientos encontrados?...**_

**Capitulo 5**

_**Me Gustas….**_

Dib se quedo mirando a zim muy sorprendido, zim aprovecho esto para levantarse, saliendo por el salón de clases, dib quería hablarle o seguirlo al menos, pero en ese momento estaba tan confundido consigo mismo.

Su mente empezaba a pensar ,muchas cosas con lo que dijo zim..este sujetaba su cabeza fuertemente intentando llegar a una conclusión, muchas palabras llegaron por su cabeza

¿Por qué pienso tanto en el?

Me siento feliz…..

Lo único que quiero es abrazarte….

Son enemigos desde ase tiempo….

Somos diferentes….

Intentaba protegerte,……….

Te da vergüenza mi compañía…..

Irken orgulloso y despreciable…..

Los besos nunca debieron haber pasado …

Quiero verte….

Dib abrió impactado sus ojos y corrió tras de zim, quien este estaba en uno de los pasillos recogiendo la basura…

Primero que nada solo diré que lo que te dije de irken orgulloso y despreciable fue aun manera tonta de desquitarme de ti, y eso estuvo mal y segunda, me temo que si lograste conquistar algo..-dib se dirigió a zim respirando algo agitado.

¿de que hablas?.- le contesto zim confundido

De que estoy estupidamente enamorado de ti zim…¿y sabes que?. No me importa si piensas si somos diferentes o que esos besos y abrazos no significaron nada porque en realidad significaron mucho para mi¡¡…dib miraba a zim fijamente poniendo una mano en su corazón

Ya somos dos…-zim le contesto a dib mirándolo de reojo

Eh?.-dib mira a zim sin entender

De que también estoy estupidamente enamorado de ti humano idiota¡¡ ¿Por qué crees que te bese en la enfermería aquella vez?¡.-zim aventó el escobon mirando a dib

¿Por qué me quitaste algo en el labio?.

No humano idiota¡¡ mentí¡¡ lo ise porque me gustas ¡¡, te protegí de ese pasillo con vidrios porque me gustas¡¡ pero como yo pensé que jamás sucedería nada entre las dos intente evitarte y darte tu espacio¡¡ por eso te trataba mal¡¡ ¿contento?¡..-zim escupió finalmente para después sonrojarse y darse la media vuelta dándole las espaldas a dib..

De..¿desde cuando te gusto?..-contesto algo nervioso dib mirando de reojo a zim

¡!Yo que se¡¡..solo sucedió..no se cuando paso..-zim seguía aun cruzado sus brazos de espaldas de dib

Dib no izo mas que sonreír y acercarse a zim abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, zim también sonrió sujetando los brazos de dib haciendo que dib se pegara a su cuerpo mas…

Oye dib…

Si?...

Esta mal lo que estamos haciendo?...

¿Por qué abría de estar mal?

Porque somos diferentes, un humano y un irken….enamorados….

Siendo sincero zim, para mi no creo que esto este mal…

¿ A que te refieres?

Nos gustamos…y mucho..es mas que suficiente…no pensemos en que dirán los demás, dediquémonos solo a pensar en nosotros nadamas…

Estabien….oye dib..

¿si?

Me gustas…

Tu mas….

No¡¡ yo te amo mas¡¡

Te equivocas irken, yo te quiero mas

Mentira¡¡ yo estoy mas enamorado de t¡¡

Ni lo creas¡¡ yo te amo mucho mas que tu¡¡

Pero yo soy el que te ama mas¡¡ fui el primero en darte un beso¡¡

Pero yo fui el primero en declararme¡¡

Pero yo te di indirectas de que me gustabas¡¡

Oye¡¡ eso no cuenta¡¡

Si cuenta humano¡¡

No cuenta¡¡

Si cuenta¡¡

Yo te amo siempre una mas que tu¡¡

Y yo te…!!Oye¡¡ Trampa eso no es…

Dib gira a zim y lo besa profundamente, zim sonríe aceptando de inmediato el beso, dib besaba cada vez con mas pasión a zim disfrutando de cada parte de la boca de zim, lo abrazaba tan fuerte que sus cuerpos se encontraban pegados uno con el otro, con una de sus manos acariciaba la cintura de zim, en cuanto a zim este extendió sus brazos y abrazo el cuello de dib.

Dib alzo a zim cada vez mas haciendo que zim se recargara en al pared y dib acorralaba a zim en esta, el aire empezaba a faltar, pero ambos no querían separarse para nada, dib acariciaba la cintura de zim y la mano de zim recorría el cabello de dib revolviéndolo todo, dib se separo del beso de zim por falta de aire, mirando a zim mientras le devolvía una gran sonrisa.

Zim le devolvió la misma sonrisa a dib, estos aun seguían abrazados y sus cuerpos seguían pegados uno con el otro.

Me gusta abrazarte..-contesto zim mientras le sonreía a dib

A mi me gustas todo zim..-dib se acerco a zim mientras este besaba su cuello con mucha ternura.

Zim se encontraba sonrojado, dejándose llevar por la sensación de ser besado por aquella persona enque amaba mas que a nada.

O..oye dib..-contesto zim mientras este estiraba su cuello para que dib lo besara mejor

Si?..-contesto dib mientras besaba el cuello de zim

No hemos recogido la escuela y temo que es bastante..-contesto zim mirando de reojo la basura del pasillo

Es verdad..por poco y olvidaba eso..-dijo dib mirando la basura y separándose de zim.- mejor terminemos de recoger eso…

Ya que..solo quiero terminar de recoger esta pestilente basura.-contesto zim pateando la basura

Hey no patees la basura, mejor recógela con el escobon..-contesto dib pasándole el escobon

estabien..pero antes de recogerla……

Zim le da un rápido besos en los labios de dib

listo..ahora a recoger humano holgazán..-contesto zim empezando a barrer la basura

No soy holgazán…lo que pasa esque me distraes..-contesto dib barriendo el también

¿Distraerte? Y..¿como te distraigo?..-contesto zim mirando picaramente a dib de reojo mientras barría el suelo

Mirándome de esa manera…..-respondió dib observando a zim

¿Cuál manera?..hablas de esta?..-zim le sonríe picaramente

Si, esa manera..deja de hacerla o nunca terminare de barrer…-contesto dib mirando de reojo a zim

Zim continuaba mirándolo picaramente, dib no se contuvo mas y se el echo encima a zim, abrazándolo tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al suelo..arrebatándole un rápido beso

Zim (beso) te dije que (beso) no hicieras (beso) eso…¿intentas provocarme?

¿yo provocarte? Quizás si, te vez lindo cuanto te enojas..-le respondió zim con una sonrisa mientras veía a dib.

Siquieres provócame horita, debemos acabar de terminar de recoger esto…-contesto dib empezando a levantarse

Pero antes de esto..¿podrías darme un beso?..-contesto zim sujetando con una de sus manos la gabardina de dib..

Dib le sonrió y le dio un beso a zim para después ayudarlo a levantarse, ambos tomaron sus escobas y empezaron a barrer la escuela, por supuesto que siempre había casos que zim provocaba a dib, la cual se distraían un rato, y volvían a barrer para después distraerse denuevo, mientras barrían ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, abecés peleaban pero por cosas sin sentido para después reconciliarse con un beso, ambos estaban muy felices, no se arrepentían ni un poco acerca de la decisión que han tomado, pero a la vez se sentían algo nerviosos, ya que no sabían que pasaría en un futuro.

si eran diferentes, pero no se preocuparían pensando en eso….solo pensarían en ellos nadamas…….

Ya acabamos¡¡..-contesto dib tirando la basura

Si pero acabamos demasiado tarde..-contesto dib guardando las escobas

¿algún problema de que hayamos acabado tarde?

Por mi no ahí problema, soy un irken y se cuidarme solo, pero tu..bueno eres un humano y creo que eres algo debilucho…-contesto zim mirando a dib

Ah?¡, yo no soy debilucho zim. También se cuidarme solito..

Lo se pero…¿no es algo peligroso que estés caminando tu solo por las calles en al noche?

Quizás..pero aun así se cuidarme…

Si pero…

Zim, ¿estas preocupado por mi?..

Eh?¡ ¿preocupado yo..c..como crees?...

Zim, no me engañas, tu mirada me lo dice todo..

Quizás….

Descuida, no tienes que preocuparte por mi..

Atch¡¡ ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti dib?¡

No lo se, pero creo que si te preocupas mucho podrás enfermarte¡¡

Zim no se enferma con facilidad¡¡

Aun así es malo que te preocupes mucho…

¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti dib?¡, me gustas tanto que lo único que quiero esque no et pase nada……

Lo siento..

Dib se acerca a zim y lo abraza fuertemente

Quizás si tengas tu motivo para preocuparte al igual que yo zim ¿como esque eres tan lindo?.-dib apapacho en sus brazos a zim

no lo se, yo siempre eh sido muy lindo¡¡.-contesto zim mirando a dib todo sonriente

por cierto, si mañana terminamos de limpiar la escuela ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?.-contesto dib mientras abrazaba a zim

¿Salir adonde? .-contesto zim mientras le quitaba los lentes a dib y se los ponía el

No lo se, a caminar, ir al cine, algo así…-contesto dib quien rió al ver a zim con sus lentes puestos

¿quieres ir a mi base?

Eh?, ¿me vas a dejar ir?

Así es

Pero nunca me as dejado entrar, bueno eh entrado a escondidas…

Si eso lo se, pero ahora somos pareja ¿no?

Claro que si

escuche que aquí en la tierra las parejas se comparten todo, así que como eres mi pareja tienes derecho a entrar….

Si lo dices así, me encantaría ir. Lo mismo pienso, puedes ir a mi casa cuando tu gustes..

Aunque no quisieras que entrara a tu casa aun así entraría en tu casa…zim le sonrió dándole un beso rápido a dib.- bueno vamonos ya

Una cosa mas zim..

¿si?

No veo nada..¿podrías darme mis lentes?

Ahh¡¡, casi lo olvidaba…..

Zim le entrega los lentes a dib y ambos salen del escuela, ya estaba oscuro y se podía notar las estrellas del cielo, zim tomaba la mano de dib y ambos caminaban por al calle, ambos por primera vez se sentían aliviados, estaban realmente contentos, se dieron cuenta que ya no abría esa rivalidad y odio, esas discusiones que solo provocaban que se alejaran mas del uno al otro, ahora estaban por fin juntos, tomados de las manos bajo las estrellas del cielo.

Oye dib, estabas yo te acompañare a tu casa, ya es tarde y me da cosa que te vallas solo..-contesto zim abrazándose del brazo de dib

Descuida, detodos modos aunque llegue tarde a casa no creo que lo lleguen a notar, mi padre esta como siempre trabajando y mi hermana gaz ni siquiera nota mi presencia, aun no quiero marcharme a casa..-contesto dib mirando el camino que era para dirección a su casa

Entonces..¿quieres ir un rato conmigo a mi base?.- le contesto zim mientras lo miraba a los ojos mientras caminaban

Si, seguro..-dib le respondió con una sonrisa

Zim se llevo a dib de la mano asta su base, entrando por la puerta principal, dib vio a todo alrededor con curiosidad, gir se acercaba corriendo asta ellos

Un cabezón¡¡.-contesto gir mientras se lanzaba a al cabeza de dib

Girrr¡¡ deja al cabezón empaz¡¡.-contesto zim regañando a gir

No estoy cabezón¡¡.-contesto dib defendiéndose mientras quitaba a gir de su cabeza

Uhhh¡¡ que enorme cabeza¡¡.-gir contesto mientras corría alrededor de dib

Dib, voy a mi laboratorio a reportarme con mis altos ¿vienes o te quedas?

Te acompaño…

Zim llevo a dib a su laboratorio, dib miraba el lugar con mucha curiosidad

Espera aquí, enseguida vengo y dib….no toques nada¡¡ y gir quédate con el.-zim le dijo a dib mientras este se alejaba hacia la pantalla.

Dib empezó a mirar todo su alrededor, este al caminar por un cajón tira por accidente una extraña cajita, este se arrodilla y se levanta, quería ponerla en su lugar pero por curiosidad abrió la cajita mirando un extraño control remoto este lo sujeto en sus manos y lo empezó a analizar.

¿Qué es esto?.-pregunto dib con curiosidad

Ese botón ara que al tierra haga ¡!BOOM¡¡.- Contesto gir señalando el control

¡!Que?¡

_**CONTINUARA…………………………**_


	6. Amor Secreto 6

En nuestro capitulo anterior zim y dib por fin descubren la verdadera razón de sus pensamientos, ellos llegan a la conclusión de que están enamorados, ambos disfrutan de abrazos y besos, al terminar sus deberes ambos regresan a casa, pero dib entra un ra

**En nuestro capitulo anterior zim y dib por fin descubren la verdadera razón de sus pensamientos, ellos llegan a la conclusión de que están enamorados, ambos disfrutan de abrazos y besos, al terminar sus deberes ambos regresan a casa, pero dib entra un rato a la casa de zim, zim al reportarse con sus altos deja al laboratorio a dib, descubriendo dib el control remoto de zim para la destrucción de la tierra…**

_¿Qué explicación al respecto tendrá zim acerca del control?_

_**Capitulo 6**_

**Amor Secreto**

Dib sostenía en sus manos el control la cual con solo presionar un botón destruiría todo, ¿desde ase cuando construyo ese control remoto que destruiría la tierra? ¿En verdad zim destruirá la tierra? ¿Qué ahí de el?. Dib sostenía el control remoto y lo miraba sin poder entender.

Ya llegue. Ya hable con mis altos y…-zim ve a dib parado sosteniendo el control remoto, su piel se le puso chinita.

Zim..¿que significa esto?..-contesto dib mirando a zim sorprendido mientras sostenía el control

Dib yo..déjame explicarte y..-zim se acerco lentamente a dib

¿Explicarme?¡ explicarme que todo lo que me dijiste fue mentira?¡ creí que ya no destruirías la tierra¡¡ me mentiste……….

Dib salio de su laboratorio enojado dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, pero es detenido por zim

Todo lo que te dije fue real dib¡¡ te amo mas que a nada¡¡ ese control remoto no pienso utilizarlo..

¿Cuando la construirte? ¿porque no me dijiste nada?

La construí ase mucho tiempo, pero ya te dije que no voy a utilizarlo maldición¡¡ ya no pienso a destruir la tierra ¿contento?, ya no la destruire por ti¡¡, voy a lanzar mis sueños de ser un invasor por ti¡¡ese control lo guarde para jamás utilizarlo¡¡ ¿y te digo porque ago esto? ¡!Porque estoy estupidamente enamorado de ti¡¡.- zim grito estas palabras apretando fuertemente sus puños, esquivando la mirada de la dib

Z..zim…¿es enserio?

Ya te dije que si….créeme…

Dib se acerco lentamente a zim, pero zim retrocedió unos pasos

Zim…lo siento….

Zim no le contesto nada, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta pero dib corre a el y lo aprisiona en sus brazos, zim intento separarse de sus brazos pero dib lo aprieta mas a el..

En verdad lo siento zim…no sabia que tu estabas sacrificando tanto por mi y yo…fui demasiado egoísta para desconfiar de ti , en verdad lo lamento..yo también te amo zim, muchísimo, demasiado, lo siento.-contesto dib mientras tenia en sus brazos a zim

Si aja..pero tendrás que compensarme dib…-contesto zim quien se encontraba entre los brazos de dib

¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga por ti? .- contesto dib separándose un poco para mirar a los ojos a zim

Quédate conmigo hoy..-contesto zim mientras observaba fijamente a dib

¿Quedarme toda la noche?¡-contesto dib sin entender

Si, quédate esta noche conmigo¡¡

Dib se sonrojo al escuchar esto, pero la mirada de zim era tan sincera que de ningún modo podría negarse, además no creo que valla a tener problemas en su casa ya que deseguro no lo notarían su presencia.

Estabien, me quedare hoy contigo..-le contesto dib mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo avergonzado

¡!Juguemos un juego de mesa¡¡.-contesto gir corriendo alrededor de ellos

No girr¡¡ no jugaremos¡¡

¡!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡.-Gir empezó a gritar

Va..vamos zim, juguemos al menos solo 1 para que se calle.-contesto dib tapándose los oídos

Estabien¡¡ jugaremooss¡¡

¡!siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡¡-gir salio corriendo tras un juego y se los trajo

Después de un rato…..

¡!Trampa¡¡ fue trampa¡¡

Claro que no fue trampa¡¡ caíste en mi propiedad tienes que pagarme¡¡

No et voy a pagar¡¡ tienes una propiedad muy chiquita y no creo que eso cueste¡¡

Zim¡¡ es solo un juego¡¡ además horita yo caí en tu propiedad y te pague¡¡ ahora tu págame¡¡

Al menos dame un descuento¡¡

Oye¡¡ no se vale descuentos aquí debes pagarme 4500¡¡

Tengo una tarjeta¡¡

Esa tarjeta no vale¡¡

Si vale¡¡ tengo 200 efectivos¡¡

Solo lo obtienes cuando cruzas por mexico¡¡ además son solo 200¡¡ además aun así me deberías 4300¡¡

Ya pues toma tu dinero¡¡ pero si caes en las propiedades de zim te comprare con IVA¡¡

Oyee¡¡ sin IVA¡¡

Con IVA¡¡

SIN IVA¡¡

Estabien sin iba, pero también tendrás que darme 3 besos extras¡¡

Es un mal trato prefiero darte 5¡¡ ¿aceptas?

Acepto¡¡

Al terminar el juego se decidieron ver una película de terror…..

¿Por qué entrar en el cuarto si sabe que la mataran ahí?¡

No lo se, supongo que le da curiosidad

Pero la van a matar¡¡ No entres al cuartoo¡¡

Ya entro al cuarto…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lo vez¡¡ se lo dije¡¡ ya la mataron¡¡ se lo advertí a esa humana pero no me izo caso¡¡

Zim..es solo una película….

Película o no se lo advertí..

Si lo que digas zim…….ya termino la película ¿quieres ver otra?

Estabien..¿Cuales ahí

Pues tu robot gir rento una dramática

Ponla, deseguro será una película chafa de romance humano

¿Seguro? Las películas dramáticas son tristes

Zim no llora con eso¡¡ descuida¡¡ deseguro saldré riendo de esto.

20 minutos después………

Buaaaa¡¡ ¿Porqueee?¡ ¿Por qué su ex esposo la abandono?¡

Será porque se divorciaron?¡

Pero aun así dejo a ella triste¡¡ buaaa¡¡

Zim..tranquilo ya no llores..

No estoy llorando¡¡ es un bicho que callo en mi ojo¡¡

Si seguro, y ese bicho a echo que te ayas acabado 5 cajas de pañuelos ¿verdad?¡

Exacto…snif…snif..

Z..Zim..te estas quemando con tus lagrimas…es solo una película¡¡, deja ya de llorar.-contesto dib secándole las lagrimas

Ya..ya te dije que son por los bichos¡¡.-contesto zim con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos

estabein estabien..vente para acá..-dib se acerca a zim y lo apapacho, mientras que zim volvía a llorar por la película.

Duraron un rato viendo películas, ya era muy tarde y la noche estaba muy obscura, ambos quedaron dormidos sobre el sofá, zim abrió sus ojos y vio que de lado se encontraba a un dib totalmente dormido, este le sonrió, y se levanto recostándolo sobre el sofá, después fue a buscar una manta para cubrirlo.

Zim observaba fijamente a dib, acariciaba con su mano el resto de su cara, este gateo asta llegar a el y se recostó a su lado observándolo fijamente, se acorruco entre los brazos de dib asta quedarse totalmente dormido.

Ya era un nuevo día, no se escuchaba el menor ruido excepto los pájaros que cantaban y gir haciendo ruido en la cocina preparando sus waffles, dib abrió sus ojos, y se sorprendo un poco al ver que estaba en la base de zim, al voltear a lado vio a zim recostado a lado de el dormido, en ese momento recordó que lo que paso no fue un sueño fue realidad, este sonrió acariciando al cabeza de zim suavemente, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos y eso lo hacia sentirse realmente bien.

Zim fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente y vio a un dib quien lo observaba con una sonrisa en su cara, zim le devolvió la sonrisa, el también se alegraba de que no fue un sueño lo que paso con ellos.

¿Qué tal dormiste zim? .-contesto dib levantándose un poco del sofá

Bien..eres muy calientito para ser un humano..-contesto zim también levantándose un poco del sofá

Al parecer me quede dormido y tu pusiste esta manta ¿verdad?

Si, te quedaste dormido así que yo gane¡¡

¿Ganaste que?

Te dormiste primero y yo después¡¡ entiendo que los humanos son menos resistentes

Oye¡¡ si somos resistentes¡¡ es solo que…la ultima película del puerquito feliz me aburrió y me dormí¡¡

Pero aun así no aguantaste y te dormiste¡¡ victoria para zim¡¡

No sabia que era una competencia eso¡¡

Pues ya vez que si dormilón¡¡

Quizás ganaste esta vez zim¡¡ pero la próxima tu te quedaras dormido primero¡¡

Si como tu digas humano, ahora dame mi premio¡¡

¿Qué quieres que te de?

Quiero un beso y que digas que soy el irken mas genial y guapo de todos¡¡

Es un trato justo…estabien..zim eres un irken genial y guapo de todos..-dib se inclina y le da un beso a zim

Zim les sonríe abrazando a dib, pero son interrumpidos por gir

¡!Los waffles están listoos¡¡.-contesto gir quien traía puesto un mandil de cocina

Vamos a desayunar zim e irnos al escuela ¿estabien?.-contesto dib levantándose del sofá y extendiéndole la mano a zim para ayudarlo a levantarse

Por cierto..¿que horas son? ..-contesto zim levantándose del sofá

Son las 9:50¡¡ .-contesto gir bailando

¡!9:50?¡.-Contestaron al mismo tiempo dib y zim

Vamonos zim¡¡ es muy tarde¡¡.-.contesto dib agarrando al mano de zim

Lleven waffles¡¡.- gir les da una cajita con waffles

Gracias gir y..-zim no termina de contestarle cuando dib se lleva a zim de al mano corriendo

Ambos corrieron rápidamente al escuela , asta llegar a su salón algo agitados, pero lo que no se esperaban esque el resto de la clase los miraba de una manera muy extraña inclusive la señorita bitters, dib vio a la clase sin entender.

Lo..lo siento..se me izo tarde y..-contesto dib respirando agitado

También se me izo tarde señorita bitters.- contesto zim también mirando a la clase quien lo observaban

¡!Llegan tarde los dos¡¡ si quieren hacer cosas juntos que sea al terminar la clase¡¡.-contesto la señorita bitters señalándolos a los dos

¿De que habla? ¿Qué cosas juntos abl…-dib agacha al cabeza y nota que aun seguía tomado de la mano de dib al cual se pone pálido, zim ve la cara de dib y también se agacha y ve sus manos juntas separándolas rápidamente

No..no…me toques humanos apestoso¡¡.-contesta zim con un tono de voz nervioso

Tu me tocaste¡¡ extate..extate…¿planeado algo malo?.- dib iba a decir extraterrestre, pero al también había tomado la decisión de no delatar a zim que era un extraterrestre

La cual zim noto esto y le sonrió.

Claro que no¡¡ soy una persona normal¡¡ ahora aléjate de mi¡¡

Tu aléjate de mi¡¡

Ambos caminan a su asiento y se sientan ya sin decir nada, la señorita bitters los miraba con mucha desconfianza como si no se tragara nada de lo que dijeron. Ambos no dijeron ni una sola palabra en todo el día, a la hora de recreo todos los alumnos corrían a al cafetería a excepción de zim y dib, la señorita bitters quien fue al ultima en salir se dio cuenta que algo traían esos dos y seguiría averiguando de que se trata.

Zim y dib se quedaron en el salón, al salir todos dib se acerco al asiento de zim y le dio un rápido beso.

Eso estuvo cerca, no me di cuenta que nuestra manos estaban unidas

Yo tampoco me di cuenta, ¿crees que nos hayan creído?

Supongo que si, no nos dijeron nada

Estabien, por cierto..no me llamaste extraterrestre dib

Si lo se

¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Porque no pienso delatarte zim, no quiero que te hagan nada

No sospecharan mas si no me llamas extraterrestre?

No lo se, hoy por poco te dije extraterrestre y tampoco no dijeron nada

mmm…estabien….

Vamos a al cafetería…..

¿y esta caja de waffles de gir?

Es verdad, lo estaba olvidando¡¡ que te parece si voy un rato a al cafetería para que no sospechen y nos vemos el patio trasero ¿estabien?

Estabien, supongo que también iré a la cafetería para que tampoco sospechen-contesto zim levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la salida, dib se acerca a el y lo abraza por la cintura besando su cuello suavemente. Zim siente una extraña corriente recorriendo su cuerpo.

d..dib..me..gusta que hagas esto pero…alguien puede venir..-contesto zim estirando su cuello dándole mas acceso a dib

Es verdad, abecés lo olvido que ahí peligro de que nos vean juntos..-contesto dib dándole un ultimo beso, separándose de zim

Dib fue el primero en irse a la cafetería, sintió la mirada de su hermana gaz así que se fue a sentarse con ella.

¿Dónde as estado dib?.-contesto gaz quien miraba fijamente a dib para después volver a mirar su videojuego

Yo?.-le respondió dib nervioso

Pues a quien mas le digo esto dib, no llegaste en toda la noche, ni siquiera por la mañana¡¡ ¿Dónde as estado?.-contesto gaz quien esta lo miraba sospechosamente

Bueno yo..tarde mucho en limpiar la escuela

¿Toda la noche? ¿y esta mañana?

Así es¡¡

Porque razón te tardaste tanto ¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo?

Ya te dije limpiando…

Si no mal recuerdo zim es tu compañero de castigo ¿Verdad'

S..si..

El también llego tarde al escuela, lo vi cuando llego al escuela, y claro tu también llegaste tarde..¿Que se traen dib?.-le contesto gaz mirando a dib profundamente queriendo quitarle la verdad en sus ojos

Tuvimos una batalla eso es todo, mejor cambiemos de tema¡¡

Gaz le dio una ultima mirada sospechosa y volvió a dirigirse a su videojuego, mirando curiosa una extraña expresión que de repente dib puso en su rostro, gaz estiro un poco su cabeza para ver lo que veía, y descubrió que miraba fijamente a zim, y lo curioso era de que zim también lo miraba con loa misma expresión, algo raro estaba sucediendo y no se rendirá asta descubrir la verdad.

Después de unos 10 minutos dib se levanta de su silla

¿Adonde vas? .-contesto gaz al notar que dib se había levantado de su silla

Voy..voy al baño, enseguida vengo.-contesto dib marchándose del lugar y saliendo por la puerta de salida de la cafetería, en cuanto a gaz esta miraba a dib marcharse mirándolo sospechosamente.

Dib camino asta el patio trasero, y volteo a los lados buscando con su mirada a zim y a lo lejos se veía zim viendo un árbol como caía sus hojas, dib se acerco lentamente a el, saltando encima de el, cayendo zim de frente contra el suelo y dib de espaldas de zim.

AHHHH¡¡.-grito zim

Lo siento, ¿Te asuste?

No..no..me sorprendiste¡¡ es algo totalmente diferente a asustar¡¡

Naaa para mi que te asustaste

No me asuste me sorprendí¡¡

Zim..

¿Qué?¡

Eres suavecito

¿Por qué estas encima de mi?

Sep, es cómodo estar encima de ti

Al menos déjame acostarme bien¡¡ ¿Qué no notas que tengo césped sobre mi boca?

Es césped? Pensé que era apio

Yo no como apio¡¡

Entonces me equivoque

Dib¡¡ hazte aun lado

Dib se levanta solo un poco, y zim se voltea para estar boca arriba, mirando a dib a los ojos, y dib acostándose sobre zim

¿No te pica la peluca?

De echo si pica y mucho¡¡ pero ni creas que me la quitare¡¡

No dije que te la quitaras

¿Seguro?

Claro que no quiero que te la quites, porque si te la quitas te descubrirían de que eres un alíen, y si te descubren te atraparían y te ajearían de mi lado, y eso es algo que no pienso permitir

¿Por qué me encanta de que me digas cosas tan…tan..cursis al estilo humano?¡

Será porque soy un humano?¡, además..yo solo digo lo que siento

Zim sujeta con sus manos la gabardina de dib y lo acerca a unos cuantos milímetros de su cara

Entonces creo que te diré una cosa cursi que los humanos dicen

Dilo

Jamás creí enamorarme tanto de alguien, ni siquiera llegue a pensar que me llegaría a enamorar…estoy enloquecido por ti dib

Z,zim..eso fue tan

¿Cursi?

No, fue adorable e increíble y mas saliendo de ti

Supongo

Zim

¿si?

Dib se acerca y besa en los labios a zim tiernamente, zim corresponde a su beso, estirando sus brazos y abrazar a dib por loa cintura pegándolo con su cuerpo.

Dib profundizaba el beso cada vez mas lamiendo los labios de zim con mucha delicadeza. Zim abría su boca y con su lengua hacia lo mismo lamiendo los labios de dib, este también abre su boca permitiéndole a zim entrar en ella, zim recorría cada rincón de su boca lamiendo cada sitio de la boca de dib. Dib jadeo al sentir la lengua de zim moviéndose muy cerca de la campanilla, zim deslizaba su lengua mas adentro de la boca de dib, dib empezó a sentir que no resistiría mucho con la lengua de zim a escasos milímetros de su campanilla, intentando separarse del beso.

Zim besaba cada vez mas a dib sin querer separarse de la boca de dib ni un centímetro, su lengua toco finalmente la campanilla de dib, y dib empuja con los hombros a zim para separarse, mirando zim sin entender.

Casi..casii…haces que vomite¡¡.-contesto dib respirando

Perdón¡¡ no pensé que te daba asco mis besos¡¡.-le respondió zim ofendido cruzando los brazos

No me refiero a eso me refiero a que..

A que soy un irken y no es nada placentero besarme y besarte?.-zim empujo a dib levantándose ofendido

Zim¡¡ me gusta mucho que me beses y besarte¡¡ es muy placentero¡¡ no tiene nada que ver con que seas un irken o no .-dib lo sujeta del brazo

¿Entonces que es eso de que casi te ago vomitar?.- le dijo zim cruzando sus brazos mirando a dib a los ojos

Es solo que si tocas mi campanilla que esta en mi boca ara que vomite¡¡

¿Campanilla? ¿Te tragaste una campana?

No zim, así se llama una cosa dentro de nuestra boca, esa que tocaste con tu lengua

¿La cosa pegajosa que cuelga?

Si esa. Si la tocas me ara vomitar nadamas. ¡!Por saturno zim¡¡ jamás me darías asco¡¡

mmm…estabien, esta vez te voy a creer.

Ahora podrías regresar?¡

¿regresar a donde?

Al suelo zim

¿para que quieres que regrese al suelo?

Para subirme encima de ti y besarte tanto que nos quedaríamos sin nada de aire

¡¡Qué no nos moriríamos?¡

Es un decir, si moriríamos sin aire pero acabaría el beso antes de que suceda eso, aunque no quiera terminarlo y estar siempre pegado a ti es decir…!!Ya mejor acuéstate en el suelo¡¡

Zim se vuelve a recostar sobre el césped y dib se acerca a el acostándose denuevo sobre el

Como que desde siempre te gusta lanzarte sobre mi verdad?

Sip, me gusta estar encima de ti

Oye dib

Si?

Regresaras denuevo a tu casa?

Tengo que regresar a casa o sospecharan

Entiendo…

Zim, en verdad me encantaría demasiado quedarme siempre contigo

¿entonces porque no te quedas conmigo? ¿Por qué esconder lo nuestro?

Me encantaría gritarle al mundo que eres solo mió zim pero…existe algo llamado discriminación aquí, las personas suelen a discriminar a personas diferentes a ellas. Una relación hombre a hombre o mujer con mujer no es muy bien aceptada en la actualidad

¿Por qué no son aceptadas?

Porque son diferentes a las demás

¿Qué no me dijiste que todos eran diferentes?

Si

Entonces todos somos diferentes, no entiendo la simple razón por la cual unos humanos de su misma raza se discriminan juzgando su genero ¿Qué no deberían de apoyarse?

Si

Entonces es mejor que vallan aprendiendo a apoyarse mutuamente ¿Qué importa las relaciones de la misma raza?, cada quien ase con su vida lo que le plasque¡¡ debería dejar de importar lo que piensen los demás, debería dejar de importar el simple echo de que solo deben ser macho y hembra, yo soy un irken y ni siquiera soy un humano la cual abecés quiero decirles a todos, a mis altos , a la armada irken de que eres mió¡¡, pero llega las preocupaciones de que si serás o no aceptado…

Wooww¡¡ eso fue muy profundo viniendo de ti zim¡¡ me sorprende¡¡

Naaa esque veo muchas novelas con gir

Oye..¿que te parece guardar esto unos días en secreto para ir preparando a las demás personas para la noticia ¿te parece?

Estabien, pero cuando le digamos tu te vienes conmigo a mi casa¡¡

Pero solo tengo 13 años¡¡

No importa¡¡ tu serás mi esclavo del amor¡¡

¿esclavo del amor?

Sii esclavo del amor¡¡

Eso suena muy provocativo pero bueno…ya hablaremos de eso después, por mientras creo que te besare el cuello¡¡

Nadie te detiene¡¡

Dib ríe y se acerca a su cuello besándolo completamente , zim estira su cuello dejándolo besar completamente

Aunque me beses el cuello..ahh¡¡…te aclarare que aquí yo soy el seme (persona que es la dominante de la relación) y tu el uke¡¡ (persona que es el que se deja dominar por el seme)

Negativo, yo soy el seme y tu el uke zim´

¡!Nooo yo soy seme¡¡ Tu uke¡¡

¿Por qué yo debo ser el uke?¡

Porque yo soy un invasor y me da ventaja¡¡

Oye¡¡ no es justo¡¡

Si es justo¡¡

No lo es¡¡

Que si¡¡

Que no¡¡

Pero el seme es el que va arriba¡¡ y el uke va debajo¡¡

Tu me tiraste al suelo¡¡ No cuenta¡¡

Si cuenta¡¡

No cuenta¡¡

Claro que si cuenta zim¡¡

Que no no no no noooo¡¡

Que si si si si siiiiiiiii¡¡

Disculpen niños ¿no deberían estar en su clase ya? .-contesta el conserje quien los miraba a los dos uno encima del otro

¿De que habla humano?¡ ¿Qué hora son?¡ .-contesto zim mirando con reproche al conserje

Son las 11:40.-contesto el conserje revisando su reloj

¡!Zim entramos ase 30 minutos¡¡ llegaremos tarde denuevo¡¡.-dib se levanta de zim y el extiende la mano apara ayudarlo

Rallos¡¡ nisiquiera pudimos besarnos a gusto¡¡

O.o¡¡.-conserje

Ya vamonos zim¡¡.-dib lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva corriendo de nuevo hacia el salón.

La señorita bitters nota su presencia y baja su mirada notando las manos de estos dos denuevo unidas.

¿ahora que excusa me darán acerca de eso?.-la señorita bitters les señala sus manos juntas.

Zim y dib al mismo tiempo notan que sus manos estaban denuevo juntas y se separan rápidamente avergonzados

Y bien? ¿Qué explicación me darán de que llegan tarde y sobre…eso¡¡.-contesto al señorita bitters mirándolos fijamente como el resto de la clase

Tu…tuvimos una pelea¡¡.-contesto zim rápidamente

¿una pelea?.-le respondió la señorita bitters sin creerles nada

Si ¡¡ tuvimos una pelea y..y..apretaba su mano a dib para sacarle sus órganos humanos¡¡.-le respondió zim finalmente y dib miraba a la señorita bitters sin saber que decir.

Mmm…estabien entren.-le contesto la señorita bitters haciéndole señas a ambos para que pasaran.

Zim y dib entran y se sientan en sus lugares la señorita bitters los observaba a los dos, sin creer ni siquiera un poco en sus palabras , a la hora de salida debían cumplir con su castigo y se esperaron a que todos salieran del escuela.

CONTINUARA……………..

NOTA:

El capitulo 7 será para adultos mayores de 18 años.


	7. Pasiòn Escondida 7

En nuestro capitulo anterior zim le explica a dib que no pensara destruir la tierra, ambos han tomado al decisión de mantener su relación en secreto, pero sin embargo su maestra la señorita bitters y su hermana gaz empiezan a sospechar ya que han llegado

**En nuestro capitulo anterior zim le explica a dib que no pensara destruir la tierra, ambos han tomado al decisión de mantener su relación en secreto, pero sin embargo su maestra la señorita bitters y su hermana gaz empiezan a sospechar ya que han llegado tarde ambos al escuela y dib no llego en toda la noche a su casa…**

_¿Podrán seguir estar juntos sin que nadie los descubra?_

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**El siguiente capitulo tiene contenido para adultos mayores de 18 años, a los menores se les aconseja no leer este capitulo. Gracias.**

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Pasión Escondida**_

A la hora de la salida todos los alumnos salieron salieron de sus aulas para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, la señorita bitters fue al ultima en salir mirándolos sospechosamente para después irse, zim y dib esperaron a que todos se fueran.

Pero llega gaz y ve a zim y a dib en el salón juntos.

Gaz: vienes dib?

Lo..lo siento gaz…recuerda que aun sigo castigado..

Es verdad..lo olvidaba..entonces me voy a la casa de unos compañeros

¿tienes trabajo de equipo?

Si, te veré en la noche dib.-gaz se despide viendo de reojo a zim. Saliendo por al puerta.

Bueno, vamos a terminar a limpiar rápido le escuela y..bueno..salir juntos ¿te parece?.-dib se levanta de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta

Estabien, terminemos rápido.-zim se levanta de su pupitre y también se va para la puerta

Te apuesto zim a que recojo mas basura que tu¡¡.-le contesto desafiante dib mirando a dib con cara desafiante¡¡

Acepto el desafió¡¡ yo te ganare¡¡.-zim iba a salir corriendo por al escoba pero dib lo jala a el y le deposita un beso rápido en los labios. Zim le sonríe y ase lo mismo con dib.

En sus marcas..listoos…Fuera¡¡.-dib sale corriendo por al escoba y empieza a limpiar rápidamente

Zim limpiaba rápidamente pero veía que esta vez había mas suciedad mas que nunca, este se detiene y saca de su pak unas cosas, dib lo mira curioso.

¿Qué haces?.-pregunto dib curioso mirando lo que sacaba dib de su pak

Una ayudadita…nunca terminaremos¡¡ asique mis habilidades irken nos sacara de esto¡¡.-zim saca unos robots pequeños

¿Qué no están muy pequeños esos robots?

Son pequeños, pero pueden limpiar toda la escuela rápidamente, solo observa…-zim le pica un botón a los robots y estos empiezan a limpiar rápidamente la escuela.

Wooow son rápidos¡¡

Lo se¡¡ yo los hice¡¡ soy genial lo se¡¡

No esta mal para ser un irken torpe

Que insinúas con torpe?¡

Yo? Nada

""los robots se acercan a ellos

Listoo¡¡ ya terminaron de recoger¡¡ ¿nos vamos?

¿ya acabaron?¡ eso fue muy rápido¡¡

Lo se¡¡ así tenemos mas tiempo para nosotros¡¡

¿Por qué no usaste estos robots anteriormente?¡ Podríamos haber salido temprano todos estos días¡¡

Lo se, esque había olvidado que los tenia

Dib le sonríe y toma de la mano a zim, saliendo ambos del escuela..

¿Adonde vamos entonces?.-le contesto zim sujetando al mano de dib suavemente

Voy a mi casa por algo…y quizás de paso la conoces..¿te parece?.-le sonrió dib besando la mano a zim.

¿y tu hermana?

Recuerda que dijo que aria un trabajo en equipo, horita no esta en casa y mi padre nunca esta a estas horas.

Estabien, entonces vamos

Zim y dib caminan asta la casa de dib. Zim entra y ve con curiosidad la casa.

Por aquí esta mi habitación.-dib lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a su cuarto.

Al entrar zim empieza a mirar todo el cuarto, tocando todo lo que se le venían a los ojos.

Eres muy curioso cierto?.-contesto dib mirando divertido como zim tocaba todo lo que veía .

Eh? Esque me da curiosidad estas cosas humanas.-zim le contesto agarrando una pelota mientras se sentaba en la cama de dib y jugaba con ella

Dib se sienta en al silla cerca de su escritorio y lo mira tiernamente.

Sabes…me resultas adorable haciendo eso.-le contesta dib mirando con suma ternura a zim.

Tu eres mas adorable mirándome con esa cara dib.-zim el responde a dib con una sonrisa, mientras que dib se recargaba sobre la silla sonriéndole con mucha ternura a zim.

Oye dib

Si?

Aquí en al tierra, ¿Qué es lo que hacen las personas enamoradas?

Bueno, asen muchas cosas

¿Cómo que?

Bueno, salen juntas, se besan, se abrasan, se dicen cosas tiernas y amorosas o tienen hábitos placenteros

¿Hábitos placenteros?.-contesta zim con curiosidad

Emm..si…-responde dib algo nervioso

¿Cuáles son los hábitos placenteros?.-zim pone a lado la pelota y observa curioso a dib

Bueno..este…los hábitos placenteros…los hábitos placenteros, muchas personas lo hacen porque se aman, o con esos hábitos placenteros asen que nuestra especie sigua….-le responde dib nervioso, quien comenzaba a sonrojarse

Quiero intentar un habito placentero contigo.- le responde finalmente zim mirando fijo a dib

¿Q…que?¡.-dib cae de la silla mirando sonrojado y sorprendido a dib

Que quiero tener una habito placentero contigo…

No..no lo se zim…-dib tartamudea un poco mirando a zim sonrojado, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se paraba

¿No quieres?

Claro que quiero¡¡ y mas si es contigo pero…quie..quien será el que..bueno valla arriba y.. y el otro abajo…

Quiero ser el de abajo

Estabien..pero..creo que te dolerá un poco al principio.-dib le responde rascándose la cabeza nervioso

No importa, quiero tener ese acto placentero contigo

Estabien..pero si te duele avísame..

Si, solo hazlo

Dib se acerca a zim y lo toma de la cintura recostándolo suavemente sobre la cama, este gateaba por la cama para acercarse a zim besándolo suavemente en los labios, no había prisa y quería que su primera vez fuera de una manera tierna, una manera en que la podrá disfrutar mucho. Mientras lo besaba una de sus manos recorría suavemente por la cintura de zim y con la otra acariciaba su cabeza.

La mano de dib se fue metiendo suavemente por debajo de la camiseta de zim, acariciando su pecho suavemente, zim lanzo un jadeo mientras observaba fijamente a dib, un calor interno empezaba a correr por ambos cuerpos.

Dib levanto un poco a zim para quitarle su playera y lanzarla a un lado, era la primera vez que veía el pecho de zim, este por supuesto era verde, pero su tacto era algo en que jamás había tocado antes, era suave, calido, liso, algo sumamente hermoso según pensaba dib.

Dib sonrió y miro a zim a los ojos, zim se encontraba sonrojado, una figura digna de ver, sus mejillas de un rojo carmesí, sus ojos dos diamantes que lo observaba fijamente y sus labios semi abiertos quienes se le escapaban unos cuantos jadeos.

Dib aprovecho besar esos labios mientras seguía disfrutando el tacto del pecho de zim, pero el no se quedaría atrás este se quito su gabardina y la lanzo de lado, después agarro su propia camisa y también se la saco aventándola con el montón de ropa.

Zim aprovecho para admirar el pecho de dib, este estiraba una de sus manos y acariciaba todo el pecho del humano con suma curiosidad, dib le sonreía mientras el hacia lo mismo con al de zim bajando lentamente sus manos asta llegar asta la parte baja escapándosele un jadeo ronco a zim.

Dib se dio cuenta que zim empezaba a excitarse por el momento, este le dio un rápido beso a zim en los labios y tomo el borde del pantalón de zim dispuesto a bajarlo, pero antes miro a zim a los ojos, zim le sonrió dejándolo hacer, la cual ahora dib bajaba lentamente el pantalón de zim asta quitárselo por completo.

Zim se encontraba desnudo debajo de dib, este estaba ruborizado demasiado, intento taparse con una de sus manos pero es detenido por dib..

No te tapes, me pareces lindo así…

Zim quito sus manos mientras miraba a dib fijamente a los ojos, dib admiraba el cuerpo de zim, la cual este sonrió, con su mano la deslizo suavemente asta la entrepierna de zim, zim jadeo mientras observaba con atención la mano de dib que recorría por todo su cuerpo, dib se inclinó para besar los labios de zim, dándole pequeños mordiscos alrededor de sus labios, zim recargaba sus manos sobre el pecho de dib dejándose hacer.

Dib empezó a bajar sus pantalones, pero este comenzaba a ruborizarse, zim le sonrió esta vez dándole un rápido beso en sus labios, bajando lentamente el pantalón de dib, dib solo observaba la mano de zim quien se encargaba de deshacerse de su pantalón que en esos momentos empezaba a estorbar.

Una vez que le quito el pantalón a dib, zim quedo observando el cuerpo de su dib, este le sonrió y con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, dib jadeaba sintiendo la mano de su zim recorriendo por todos su cuerpo, una vez termino su inspección en su cuerpo, dib se acerco a zim para darle un beso rápido.

Dirigiéndose a las piernas de zim y abriéndolas lentamente, zim lo observaba fijamente.

Aquí voy, recuerda si te duela avísame ¿estabien?

Si, continua..

Dib se coloco entre las piernas de zim, observándolo fijamente para darle una sonrisa. Este se acerco mas a zim entrando suavemente en el, zim lanzo un gritito al sentir que era invadido.

¿Estas bien? ¿te dolió?

Un..un..poco..pero continua..

Seguro?

Segurísimo..

Estabien..

Dib continuo entrando suavemente en el, asta estar totalmente adentro en el, este miraba la cara de zim que expresaba todo tipo de emociones, dolor, placer, nerviosismo. Dib esperaba a que zim le diera indicaciones de continuar.

Zim asiente con la cabeza y dib empieza a embestir suavemente, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de zim. Dib le daba besitos por toda la cara para tranquilizarlo y acariciaba su pecho con suavidad, zim miraba a dib mientras este lanzaba pequeños gemidos, estiraban sus manos para unirlas.

Dib envestía cada vez mas entre gemidos, jadeos , besos y acaricias. Dos almas unidas compartiendo un rito de amor como prueba de su amor verdadero

Dib..ahh¡¡

Si?..

Aun así…ahh¡¡… sigo siendo el seme de..ahh¡¡.. esta relación

Lo que tu..ahh¡¡.. digas zim

Dib no pensaba discutir esta vez con zim y lo dejo creerse esto, este acariciaba la mejilla de dib , embistiendo cada vez mas fuerte, zim gemía fuertemente estirando mas ambas piernas para que dib entrara en el, dib entro asta el fondo de zim lanzándole un ronco gemido agudo por parte de ambos, dib mientras embestía miraba a zim a los ojos con la mayor ternura que jamás había trasmitido a alguien mas, zim miraba dib sonrojado y con la cara de absoluto placer en su cara, ambos de besaron tiernamente y dib empezó a embestir cada vez mas fuerte llegando a ese punto que quería ser tocado.

Dib sintió que no aguantaría mucho debido a al presión de su miembro, le dio unas ultimas fuertes embestidas a zim para después derramarse dentro de el, saliéndoles por parte de ambos un ronco gemido, para después caer los dos sobre la cama cansados.

Dib descansaba sobre el pecho de zim sin salir de el todavía, ambos esperaban a que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, dib se levanta un poco mirando la cara llena de amor que zim le transmitía en esos momentos, este estiro su mano y acaricio rostro.

¿Qué..que tal estuvo, mi zim?.-contesto dib respirando algo agitado

e..estupendo..bien…genial..este rito placentero..no esta nada mal.-le dijo zim sonriéndole mientras respiraba agitadamente

Me…alegra…

Te..amo dib…muchísimo..

Yo tambien te amo zim..mucho mas de lo que te puedes imaginar..

Dib..¿estaremos siempre juntos?

Para siempre zim..te lo prometo..

¿Qué pasaría si…..alguien intentara separarnos dib?

Si es necesario lo asesinare, zim. Nada ni nadie me separara de ti…

Tampoco me separan de ti dib..sacrificaría mi vida por ti..

Yo aria eso y mas..te amo, mi zim…

No yo aria eso y mucho mas¡¡

Noo¡¡ yo me sacrificaría mas¡¡

Ni lo sueñes¡¡ el que se sacrificare seré yo¡¡

No zim..si te sacrificaras me quedaría sin ti¡¡

Prefiero perder mi vida a que tu pierdas la tuya..Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Ambos se besan tiernamente

Aun..aun..no salgas de mi..quiero sentirte un poco mas…

No pienso salir…-dib besa la frente a zim y le sonríe recostándose sobre su pecho.

Duraron una o dos horas recostados, asta que dib salio finalmente de zim, zim noto que dib había salido de el y lo sujeta del brazo para que no se fuera.

No pienso irme..solo que te estoy aplastando el estomago

Corrección¡¡ squeedly spootch¡¡

Perdón, tu squeedly spootch te lo estaba aplastando, me recostare a tu lado estabien?

Estabien, pero que no se te ocurra irte humanoo¡¡

Te diría lo mismo pero..aun así no llegarías muy lejos

¿A que te refieres a eso?¡.-zim observa a dib algo confundido

Bueno…esque…después de este…acto placentero tu..caminaras algo chueco…

¿caminar chueco? ¿por qué?

Fue tu primera vez zim, tu entrepierna esta algo adolorida, pero se te quitara..

Zim va asta el borde de la cama y se levanta para después caer al suelo

¡!Maldiciooon¡¡ ¿así duele?¡

s..si..pero se te quitara

¿Cómo llegare a mi base?¡

Pues si quieres te cargo asta allá

¿me cargaras? No me puedes cargar

Si puedo cargarte¡¡ no soy tan debilucho¡¡

Mejor le hablare a gir para que venga por mi, así no sospecharían los demás

Estabien….irken desnudo.-dib le sonríe picaramente a zim mirándolo de pies a cabeza

Zim se tapa y se mete debajo de las sabanas apenado, dib ríe levantando las sabanas mirando enternecido a zim.

Ya no tienes nada que ocultar…lo eh visto todo..-le respondió dib sonrojándose , mientras esquivaba su mirada apenado.

Zim le saca la lengua a dib aun por debajo de las sabanas

Hey hey¡¡ ¿Por qué me sacas la lengua?¡

Zim no le responde y le vuelve a sacar la lengua

Así¡¡ ya veras irken¡¡.-dib se mete por debajo de las sabanas junto a zim, asta que escuchan una puerta abrirse, dib saca una cabeza de la sabana y ve por fuera.

¿Qué pasa?.-le contesta zim saliendo también de las sabanas

Creo que llego mi hermana¡¡.-contesto dib asustado levantándose de la cama de un brinco

Pásame mi ropa¡¡.-le contesto zim saliendo por completo de las sabanas

Dib le pasa la ropa y ambos se cambian torpemente, cayéndose y topándose con todos, al escuchar unos pasos de la escalera que se dirigía justo al cuarto, dib agarra de los brazos a zim y lo pone dentro del closet.

z..zim,..no salgas de aquí.-le respondió dib dándole un ultimo beso a zim para después cerrar el closet.

En cuanto lo cerro su hermana gaz entro a su cuarto mirando a dib

Veo que terminaste rápido, te fui a buscar en el escuela.-contesto gaz mirando a dib

Me..¿me fuiste a buscar? ¿para que?.-le respondió dib recargándose sobre el closet

Te fui a buscar para que nos vallamos a comer con papa, anda vamonos.-le contesto gaz tomando de la gabardina a dib y llevándoselo a la salida

e..espera¡¡ deja me alisto. Y te alcanzo abajo .-le contesto dib separándose del agarre de gaz

estabien….-mira la cama.- veo que te dormiste..-gaz miro a dib misteriosamente para después salir.

Te espero abajo. No tardes.

Gaz se fue, cerrando al puerta, y dib se apresuro a abrir el closet donde se encontraba sentado zim. Dib lo sujeta de la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse.

Te iras ¿verdad?.-le respondió zim mirando a dib

Me obligan a ir. ¿ya le hablaste a gir?

Si ya le hable, no debe tardar en llegar

No sabes como me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo contigo

Se que debes ir, descuida. Ya nos veremos mañana dib.

Dib se acerca a zim y lo abraza fuertemente, correspondiendo zim el abrazo de inmediato a dib, asta que escucharon que de la ventana estaba gir tocándola.

Gir ya llego, asique ya me marcho.-le dijo zim separándose del abrazo de dib

Déjame ayudarte a ir a la ventana zim.-dib ayudo a ir a zim asta al ventana

¡!Hola¡¡.-responde gir saludando amistosamente a ambos

Ven aquí girr¡¡ y ayúdame a levantarme¡¡.-le respondió zim quien le temblaba las piernas

Zim antes de que te vallas..-dib sujeta de la mano a zim y le arrebata un enorme beso en su boca, zim acepta el beso gustosamente estirando sus brazos y enredándolos sobre el cuello de dib, zim al recargarse tanto en dib ambos van a parar al suelo.

¡!Dib¡¡Qué tanto haces?¡ vamonos ya¡¡.-le contesto gaz quien escucho la caída desde el cuarto de dib.

Ya..ya voy¡¡

Zim le sonríe a dib pícaramente y dib le besa en toda al cara, levantando a zim y ponerlo sobre gir para que se fueran.

Entonces nos vemos después dib..

Si, descansa de tu…de..tu…entrepierna.-le contesto dib apenado

Si..gracias por..tu habito placentero humanito pervertido.-le contesto picaramente zim

¡como que pervertido?¡ aquí también tu eres el pervertido¡¡

No tanto como tu dib¡¡

Pero tu…te quedabas viendo mi…mi..tu sabes que¡¡

Tu también te quedabas viendo la mía¡¡

Bueno, bueno..¿la dejamos en empate?¡

Echo, por esta vez será empate dib.

Nos vemos depuse zim

Nos vemos después dib

Zim se fue junto a gir y dib miro como zim se marchaba, cerrando la ventana y bajando las escaleras para ir con su hermana gaz…

CONTINUARA……….

**Me inspire en esta canción por si la deseas escuchar, es una canción realmente linda la verdad:**

**Y Así Será**

Mi amor te espero

Tantos años

Lo supe cuando te vi

Mi amor te soño

En tantos sueños

Y estas aquí

Mi amor te penso

Tantas veces

Y ya te reconoci

Mi amor te invento

Desde siempre

Llegaste aquí

Y asi sera

Juntos por fin

Y asi sera

Paa los dos

Y asi sera

Un gran amor

Y asi sera

Y asi sera

Sera un gran amor

Hasta el final

Que nadien nunca podra separar

Un gran amor

Que el corazon

Tanto espero y asi sera

He juntado

Tantos "te amo"

En mi caja de secretos

He guardado

Tantas risas

Y tantos besos

En tus ojos vi los mios

Existian para mi

No habra otra

No habra nadien

Estas aquí

**Florencia Bertotti**

"**Floricienta"**


	8. Las cosas empeoran 8

**CAPITULO 8**

_**Las cosas empeoran**_

Dib bajo las escaleras y se fue junto con su hermana gaz al restaurante donde los tres se sentaron y comieron, membrana observaba fijamente a su hijo dib, dib al notar la presencia de su padre levanto al mirada mirando a su padre confundido-

Dib. Me gustaría discutir algo contigo –respondió membrana apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente a dib-

s..si? ¿Qué pasa? –respondió un nervioso dib al ver la mirada tan penetrante de su padre sobre el-

dib, recibí una llamada de tu maestra al señorita bitters comentándome que as llegado tarde y además te castigaron y..-contesto membrana mirando a su hijo sin pronunciar la ultima palabra-

asi..perdón es que.. tuve problemas con..es decir..perdón por no comentarte, se me hacia tarde y….¿y? ..-dib contestaba nervioso, sin saber que decirle a su padre, sabia que la razón de sus llegadas tarde y de que estuviera castigado era por causa de zim, pero ahora que eran pareja lo que menos quería era delatarlo, pero se quedo confundido y aun mas nervioso acerca de lo que su padre le diría a continuación-

y..además tu maestra me dijo que andabas con una supuesta relación con tu amiguito verde..como se llama…mmm….ah¡¡ zim, si zim…me dijo que varias veces llegaron tomados de las manos ¿tienes una relación con el dib? –contesto membrana esta vez mirando seriamente a dib, en cuanto a dib no le gusto esa mirada, si le decía a su padre acerca de su ahora relación con zim, un chico-alien las cosas no serian nada buenas y su padre tenia poder para todo, asíque decidió no meter ni involucrar a zim que lo llevaría a serios problemas.

¿yo?¡¡ ¿con zim?¡¡ claro que no papa¡¡ yo..yo..lo odio¡¡ -contesto dib con un tono de voz nervioso, juntando fuerzas para decir que odiaba a zim cuando e realidad no era cierto-

DIib, quiero que seas muy honesto… ¿Qué sientes por ese chico verde?¡¡ no puedo creer que lo ames¡¡ es un chico dib¡¡¡ así no es como debería ser las cosas..-respondió membrana con el seño fruncido mirando a dib con bastante seriedad.

Dib quedo atónito acerca de lo que le había dicho membrana, si zim era un chico, pero el chico ñeque el amaba con todo su corazón, claramente su padre nunca aceptaría aquella relación.

Ya te dije que no tengo nada con zim papa¡¡¡¡ y nuca lo tendré¡¡¡¡ ¿de acuerdo?¡¡ -dib le respondió enojado a su padre, mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una expresión desesperada-

Esta bien, estas advertido dib…-respondió membrana dándole una ultima mirada a dib de que estaba ablando enserio, al terminar la cena se fueron a la casa, donde dib subió las escaleras y se encero en su cuarto mirando el techo de la habitación, definitivamente estaba en problemas, su padre claramente le dio la indirecta de que no le gustaría la relación de un chico a otro chico, lo mejor era guardarlo en secreto y pase lo que pase jamás dejaría de amar a zim, a su zim.

Al siguiente dia se levanto muy temprano mas de lo normal, su padre no estaba en casa y su hermana gaz aun se encontraba dormida, dib desayuno y se cambio y salio de su casa caminando a la base de zim, donde pudo pasar a su base que hora los gnomos no lo corrían y busco a zim por toda su base, asta entrar a una habitación donde estaba zim recostado sobre una cama durmiendo tranquilamente.

Dib sonrío y gateo sobre la cama recostándose de lado de zim, con su mano acariciaba suavemente la cara de zim, pensando en que jamás cambiaria aquellos sentimientos que lo hacían sentirse totalmente vivo, amaba a zim y eso no habia duda, enfrentarse a su padre seria un gran riesgo, y mas aun que zim no es un humano.

Zim sintió que unas manos tocaban su cara abriendo lentamente los ojos y ver a dib recostado a lado suyo, la cual sonrío con ternura infinita acercándose a dib aun mas, mientras que dib abrazaba con fuerza a zim pegándolo en su pecho mientras le daba suaves masajes en su espalda.

Que bonito es verte cuando me levanto..-susurro zim con una sonrisa mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de dib-

Que bonito es verte mientras duermes..-susurro dib dándole a zim un beso justo en su frente-

Espera..¡¡¡¡¿Cómo Entraste a mi laboratorio humano?¡¡¡¡¡¡ -contesto zim mirando a dib confundido

Entre lo la puerta ¿Por qué?¡

¿Y mi seguridad?¡¡¡¡

Pues es pésima la verdad, pero gracias a ello pude verte dormido..

Tendré que revisar al seguridad , y si me gusta levantarte y verte aquí¡¡ y por cierto..¿como te fue con tu padre anoche?

No muy bien zim..mi padre es homofobico…

¿Homofobico?¡¡ ¿es una clase de animal?¡ O.o

Jeje, no zim, significa que son las personas que no aceptan al relaciones de chico a chico, mi padre….sospecha de nuestra relación...-respondió dib acariciando al carita de zim suavemente-

¿Qué pasaría si tu padre descubriera que soy un extraterrestre?..-respondió zim abrazándose a dib-

Nada bueno zim…nada bueno..pero no pensemos en eso, debemos alistarnos para ir al escuela..-respondió dib dándole un rápido beso en los labios a zim y levantarse de la cama, zim se levanto también y miro fijamente a dib.

Dib..¿tu me delatarías sobre que soy un extraterrestre?......

Eh?¡¡ zim claro que no¡¡¡¡ -dib camina y abraza a zim contra su pecho- nunca te delataría zim….nunca lo are… estate tranquilo ¿esta bien?

Si, estabien…y por cierto….-zim se acerca al oído de dib y le susurra- estuviste genial ayer……

Zim se separa de dib mientras sonreía picadamente, dib se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado el día de ayer, mirando a zim embobado de pies a cabeza, asta que zim el arrojo una almohada a la cabeza para que reaccionara-

Tierra llamando a dib¡¡ hey¡¡ hey¡¡ dib¡¡¡ se que soy atractivo pero debemos darnos prisa para ir a la escuela…..dib pervertido¡¡ -río zim mientras salía por la puerta del cuarto, dib reacciono de inmediato y siguió a zim, por lo pronto no quería pensar en lo que le dijo su padre. Quería aprovechar ahora que estaba con zim, con su zim. Se alistaron para el escuela y ambos salieron de la base de zim si no antes de darse un gran beso y encaminarse al escuela. En una de las esquinas se topan a nada mas ya nádamenos que a gaz quien los observo a los dos en especial a dib.

Le mentiste a papa dib…dijiste que no tenias ningún tipo de relación con zim...y no me digas que no es cierto porque lo vi todo…-contesto de repente ziim quien observo fijamente los ojos de dib, dib se quedo en shock mirando los ojos de su hermana que se volvían penetrantes.-

g..gaz..¿no le dirás a papa verdad?¡¡ ..-contesto nervioso dib, zim los miraba, tragando saliva ay que la mirada de la hermana de dib lo intimidaba..lo intimidaba bastante-

No lo se, quizás debería delatarte por todas las que me as echo dib¡¡¡¡…pero puedo con esto amenazarte y conseguir lo que quiero…..lo pensare….-contesto gaz dándose al vuelta y entrando al escuela, dib gruño de coraje, su mirada era nerviosa, su hermana ya lo sabia ahora esta lo amenazaría. ¿acaso las cosas podrían empeorar?.....

Zim y dib entraron a su salón de clases y cada quien se sentó en su escritorio, la señorita bitters tomo lista y miro a dib y depuse a zim, rayos deseguro ella también sospechaba de su relación, ella le hablo a su padre. Ahora ya ni siquiera podrá acercarse a zim por miedo a que lo descubran, en verdad esto seria el comienzo de algo no muy fácil.

El transcurso de la clase la señorita bitters solía mirar a dib, como vigilando su comportamiento hacia zim, si intentaba fingir un pleito con zim quizás no le crearía, ahora estaba atrapado y será muy difícil salir de aquel agujero. La hora de recreo había llegado, zim y dib acordaron que dentro de un rato se verían debajo del mismo árbol de la vez anterior, mientras tanto zim se encerró en un armario para dar una llamada a sus altos…

En ikr….

Los altos estaban como siempre comiendo comida chatarra, asta ven en al pantalla Azim dando un suspiro de reproche al ver a zim

¿Qué quieres zim?¡¡ -respondió purpura resignado mirando la pantalla-

Solo me reportaba para que vieran que estoy bien¡¡

Bien bien¡¡, ay te reportaste ahora puedes irte¡¡ -respondió esta vez rojo queriendo apagar al pantalla-

Esperen¡¡ ¿puedo hacerles una preguntita?¡ -respondió zim que su mirada se volvió a una mas nerviosa-

Depende..¿que pregunta quieres hacernos zim? –contesto con púrpura mirando a zim confundido-

Me preguntaba si los invasores tienen mas libertad en ciertas cosas…-respondió zim quien empezaba a juguetear con sus dedos-

¿Libertad de que?¡¡¡ -rojo miraba aun mas confundido a zim-

Libertad de que bueno..es que tengo un amigo que….bueno esta enamorado de alguien que no es un invasor y sus sentimientos son correspondidos asíque…¿se podría establecer una relación?¡¡ -contesto finalmente zim, mintiendo acerca de ese amigo que en realidad era el, purpura y rojo lo miraron sorprendido al igual que otros irkens que pasaban por ahí y habían escuchado todo.

Zim ay conoces las reglas nada de relaciones con ningún otra persona que no sea irk..-respondió purpura serio mirando a zim-

Zim..¿te enamoraste de casualidad de un humano?¡¡¡ -contesto rojo mirando también cerita zim pero a al vez sorprendido.

Bueno…si..pero mis sentimientos son correspondidos¡¡ y el jamás me delataría de que soy un…

¿sabe que eres un irk?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Bueno si..es aquel humano cabezón que un día conocieron de nombre dib…

¿Qué no se supone que eran enemigos ustedes dos?¡¡

Lo éramos, pero ahora no..nos dimos cuenta que solo peleábamos para ocultar nuestros sentimientos y…

Zim¡¡¡¡ Esta prohibido una relación con un humano¡¡¡

Asi es¡¡ ¿Cómo sabes que el humano no te traicionara?¡¡ si te traiciona a ti nos estará traicionando a nosotros¡¡

Sii sii¡¡ y podrás en peligro toda la base¡¡¡

Si pero dib es de confianza mis altos de verdad¡¡¡¡ -zim respondía nervioso tratando de defender a dib-

Olvídate del humano zim…es una orden…….

Pero mis altos…….

Es una orden zim¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Esta bien……..-contesto zim con tristeza para después finalizar la llamada, ahora estaba en problemas, en serios problemas. Sus altos le habían ordenado a no enamorarse de dib..¿como no enamorarse? Amaba a dib muchísimo, ansiaba tanto que sus altos aceptaran su relación con dib….. ¿ahora que ara?...claramente ahora estaba en serios problemas…..

Mientras que con los altos miraron al pantalla donde se había aparecido zim y se miraron mutuamente-

Zim es muy tonto, de seguro si sigue con ese humano sabrán sobre al raza irken¡¡

Tienes razón, zim es muy tarado….enviaremos a alguien a que lo espíe y que nos de información de lo que ase zim o si nos obedeció…..

-en una esquina se veía un invasor parado en al obscuridad quien respondió:

Estoy a su servicio mis altos…

Continuara…………………


	9. El ultimo dia de castigo 9

**En nuestro capitulo anterior membrana el padre de dib hablo seriamente con dib acerca de la supuesta relación de zim y no solamente eso, si no que gaz ahora sabe la relación de dib y zim. Zim se reporto a sus altos para pedir permiso de establecer una relación con zim, pero los altos se negaron y prohibieron a zim enamorarse de dib, los altos enviaron a alguien para que espiara a zim ¿Quién será? ¿Qué les esperara a la parejita en un futuro?**

**CAPITULO 9**

_**El ultimo día de castigo**_

Zim termino la transmisión con sus altos y se fue al gran árbol donde se quedaría de ver zim con dib. Dib estaba recargado sobre el árbol mirando las hojas del árbol caer a los lados, zim se acerco a dib y este le dio una hermosa sonrisa al ver que se acercaba. Zim se sentó a lado de dib suspirando bajito, la cual dib noto aquello.

Zim ¿estas bien? –respondió dib agarrando la mano de zim y dándole un suave masaje a sus manos-

Hable con mis altos sobre nosotros….

¿Qué te dijeron?.....

……………….

Zim?

Me dijeron que olvidara mis sentimientos por ti….

Dib se quedo callado mirando asombrado a zim e presionando su mano contra la de el, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Y tu….¿que les dijiste?.....

No puedo negarme a mis altos, ellos son los líderes de todo pero…no quiero olvidarte dib. Eres lo mejor que me a pasado y… ya no se que voy a hacer….

-dib se para y saca algo de su bolsillo, para después sentarse por detrás de zim y abrazándolo por la cintura, agarro una mano de zim y suavemente y le puso un anillo sobre uno se sus manos enguantadas-

Zim, con este anillo quiero que seas mió, con este anillo quiero que sea la prueba perfecta de nuestro amor…con este anillo te pido que seas mió…

Zim lo miro y le sonrió con dulzura agarrando el anillo de dib y levantando una mano de dib, poniéndole suavemente el anillo en uno de sus dedos…

Dib, con este anillo quiero que seas mió, con este anillo quiero que sea la prueba perfecta de nuestro amor…con este anillo te pido que seas mió…

Ambos sonrieron con ternura, zim se voleo suavemente para quedar frente a frente a dib uniendo ambos labios en un dulce y amoroso beso, dib alzo su mano agarrando al cintura de dib y profundizando aun mas el beso, mientras zim sonreía entre besos y enredaba sus manos en el cuello de dib abriendo su boca dócilmente permitiéndole la entrada a dib a su boca.

Dib entro a su boca explorando cada rincón de su exquisita boca, entre jadeos y acaricias ambos cayeron al césped aun abrazados, el árbol donde solían verse estaba colina arriba, la cual ambos cayeron rodando asta abajo aun abrazados uno con el otro cayendo los dos sobre un charco con agua.

¡!!!!!!!!!!WAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ME QUEMOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim se paro rápidamente empezando a correr por los lados mientras el agua lo quemaba, dib se asusto cogiendo asta el, se saco la gabardina y se la puso con rapidez a zim, secando el agua de su cuerpo rápidamente.

Zim¡¡ ¿estas bien?¡¡¡ -respondió dib secando rápidamente el agua de su cuerpo para secarlo-

¡!!Tonta agua¡¡¡¡ Para la próxima me bañare en pegamento¡¡¡¡¡¡ -se quejo zim mientras miraba indignado a dib y se abrazaba a dib para secarse por completo.

Dib lo miro divertido mientras empezó a reír bajito, zim lo miro que se reía y puso un puchero en la cara, pero al poco rato este también empezó a reírse, uniendo ambas risas a una carcajada, al terminar de reírse se levantaron del suelo dándose un corto beso en los labios y ambos retirarse a su la clase de la señorita bitters.

En la clase dib reía bajito la cual zim la risa de dib se le contagiaba y reía también, intentaban no reírse para intentar disimular mejor las cosas, pero ambos estaban tan conectados en ese momento que no se podía evitar sentirse así los dos.

El transcurso de la clase paso rápido y era la hora de salida donde zim y dib se quedaron solos en la escuela rodeada de tanta oscuridad.

Dib se acerco con picardía a zim mientras este solía darle miradas picaras que enseguida dib le daba una picara . Dib se acerco a zim y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras que con su mano acariciaba con lentitud el resto del cuerpo de zim y este se dejaba dócilmente acariciar por dib.

Valla...que dócil eres zim… -susurro dib en el oído de zim en un tono divertido-

No te acostumbres…..soy dócil porque me gusta que hagas eso..-respondió con picardía zim mientras jalaba ambas manos de dib y las posaba sobre su pecho bajándolas lentamente asta su parte baja- soy tuyo dib….y tu eres mió…

Dib rió mientras estiraba su cuello y besaba lentamente y sin prisa el cuello de zim, mientras lo volteo rápidamente hacia el y lo pego contra la pared donde le arrebato un enorme beso en los labios, zim se dejo hacer. Ahora que dib era su pareja este se volvió dócil, dócil para sentir las caricias de dib en su cuerpo.

Zim con una mano la metió suavemente debajo de la playera de dib acariciando con lentitud su pecho por completo, enseguida dib lo imito y metió este su mano debajo de la playera de zim, mientras que zim lo miraba con bastante picardía guiñándole de vez en cuando el ojo a dib-

Zim… ¿intentas provocarme?...porque por lo que veo estas provocándome…y aun peor..estoy cayendo en tu trampa..-dib rió bajito mientras le daba cortos besos en la mejilla de zim y se entretenía acariciando se pecho-

Yo?¡¡¡ provocándote?¡¡ Nah¡¡ deben ser alucinaciones tuyas dib….pero ahora que lo mencionas…….diré que eres un pervertido, un pervertido encantador y sexy…-zim le guiño el ojo mientras se separaba de dib y caminaba coquetamente sobre el pasillo, dib rió agarrando a zim de brazos y llevándoselo asta un armario cerrando la puerta tras de el, sin notar los dos como una figura los espiaba a los dos.

Mientras que en la casa de dib membrana llego temprano del trabajo y camino asta el cuarto de dib en busca de su hijo, abrió la puerta de su habitación en busca de dib pero no lo encontró ahí, camino por la alfombra mirando todo con curiosidad y su vista se centro en una armario semi abierto donde había una fotografía de fuera, este se acerco y se agacho tomando la fotografía , donde era una foto espía donde estaba zim de perfil dentro de su base, membrana la miro confundido, la cual abrió el armario y allí vio una caja semi abierta.

Entendía que su hijo necesitaba privacidad en su habitación, pero aquella fotografía había puesto su curiosidad mas al fondo, la cual abrió con lentitud aquella caja, donde había fotografías, aparatos de espionaje, pruebas en bolsas de papel, cintas de video y una laptop.

Tomo al caja entre sus manos y la coloco en la cama donde empezó a ver las cosas con extrañeza, miro las fotos donde era zim sin su disfraz, la cual membrana se sorprendió mucho ¿será algún disfraz? , pensaba membrana conforme iba mirando todas las fotografías, sujeto una de las cintas de video y la puso en el DVD para mirar las cintas, donde dib estaba sujetando la cámara observando a zim desde fuera de su base, la cámara entro dentro de la base de zim donde estaba gir con un disfraz de perro, dib le coloco la cámara a gir en su espalda donde gir corrió asta el laboratorio de zim, donde estaba zim sin su disfraz de humano. Membrana miraba esto asombrado, al terminar la cinta de video vio una por una donde estaba zim sin su disfraz, al terminar las cintas de video prendió la laptot donde había docenas de archivos de zim y fotografías.

Zim era un extraterrestre de verdad…y en eso no había alguna…. Concurso de canto mariana

Después de un rato dentro del armario se encontraban zim y dib desnudos abrazados uno contra otro, respiraban agitadamente mas sin embargo sonreían los dos, negándose completamente a separarse de ese calido abrazo. La mano de zim acariciaba suavemente el cabello de dib , mientras que este estaba entre las piernas de zim dándole besos en su cabeza.

Sabes dib… si dejo atrás a mis altos y mi deber como invasor. Diría que soy el irk mas feliz de todos ya que te tengo a mi lado, estamos juntos los dos..-co9ntetso zim mientras le sonreía con ternura a su dib.

Zim ¿Cómo es que eres tan lindo?¡¡ lo mejor de todo esto es que eres irk, MI irk y yo soy TU humano, solo tuyo –contesto dib mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de zim, sin dejar de mirarlo.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido que provenía desde la cafetería del escuela, zim estiro sus antenas al escuchar tal ruido , sacudiendo a dib para que este lo mirara-

Dib acabo de escuchar un sonido, lo escuchaste? –respondió zim sacudiendo a dib para que escuchara aquel ruido que lo había escuchado.

Un sonido? -dib guardo silencio mientras agudizaba su oído para escuchar algo, y ciertamente zim tenia razón, había un sonido que provenía desde al cafetería- tienes razón, alguien esta en la escuela, iré a ver…-dib se separo de zim , mientras se colocaba nuevamente su pantalón, zim lo imito cambiándose el también.

Al terminar ambos se cambiaron y se dirigieron a la cafetería donde fue el origen de aquel sonido. Abrieron la puerta y en la cafetería no había nadie , un rayo de luz llego desde la puerta y al final había alguien parado, solo se veía la silueta de una persona observándolos a los dos, dib se acerco un poco a la persona preguntándole.

q..quien eres? No puede entrar al escuela a estas horas!! –contesto dib mientras señalaba aquella persona. Esa persona camino asta ellos con una sonrisa.

Hola zim y dib….

T..tak?!!!!

CONTINUARA…………….


	10. La traición 10

Hola a todos! Para los que decían que había muerto es falso xD sigo viva y una gran amante adicta de ZADR!. se que desde el 2008 no eh publicado capítulos siguientes pero en verdad olvide la cuenta y contraseña xDD no saben como batalle para encontrarla deneuvo jajaja, y de echo como hace mucho no entraba ya ni me acordaba como postear nuevo capitulo jejej. Pero adivinen que? Continuare!. me tarde muchísimo en aparecer porque mi vida se lleno de cosplay! Y me dedique tanto a eso que olvide mis queridas historias! una gran disculpa por hacerlos esperar a todos! pero no se preocupen...terminare esta historia! porque amo el ZADR *-* y sin ustedes los que leen mis historias y me apoyan nada de esto hubiera pasado!

disfruten el capitulo 10! próximamente el 11 *-*

_**En nuestro capitulo anterior membrana entro al cuarto de dib y se entero que todos esos años de que dib le decía que zim era extraterrestre eran totalmente ciertos. Mientras tanto zim le comento a los altos su relación con dib a la cual estos le dijeron que devia terminar por miedo a una traición de dib...**_

_**que pasara con ahora?**_

Capitulo 10 (CAPITULO NUEVO!)

**La traición**

Valla valla zim...acostarte con un humano?..-dijo tak mirandolos a ambos desde la puerta de entrada de la cafetería y zim que estaba ya cambiado se acerco a ella alarmado-

no dirás nada verdad? Tak te lo suplico!..-dijo zim mirandole preocupante y esta los observo y sonrío- no dire nada acerca de su..apareamiento y relación..-susurro tak caminando asta ellos y de alguna forma miro a dib con un rostro amenazador la cual este se estremeció-

gracias por no decir nada. Y tu que haces aquí? Creí que habías quedado atrapada en aquel planeta..-dijo zim mirandola a la cual acaricio el rostro de zim ignorando la mirada celosa de dib- pude escapar. Estoy aquí solo de visita y vine a alertarlos de que los altos los buscan a ambos. Asi que devén escapar rápidamente..-dijo tak mirandolos a los dos y zim al escucharle tomo sus manos- enserio? Eso es malo...gracias tak por ayudarnos..-dijo zim mirandole agradecido a tak quien solo sonrío-

Zim se acerco a dib y tomo su mano apretandola con fuerza mientras tak sonrío de manera maliciosa retirandose de alli-

dib. Debemos irnos. Si mis altos nos ven juntos podrán matarte!..huyamos juntos! sin padres ni reglas! solo los dos..-dijo zim tomando las manos de dib mirandole fijamente y dib abrazo con fuerza a zim- acepto...me iría contigo asta el fin del mundo. Ve a empacar y yo are lo mismo. Nos veremos aquí dentro de 1 hora si?...te amo..-dijo dib besando los labios de zim quien le correspondió el beso y ambos tuvieron que separarse para regresar a sus casas y comenzar a empaca.r

cuando dib regreso a su base se encontró con la sorpresa de muchos policías y científicos allí en su casa la cual comenzó a alarmarse y vio a su padre que se acerco a el y lo abrazo-

Eres brillante hijo! perdón por no creerte acerca de la existencia extraterrestre. Pero ahora con todas estas pruebas lograremos capturar a zim y a su raza! salías con ese extraterrestre para saber sus planes verdad? Siento mucho haber desconfiado en ti hijo. Tienes todo mi apoyo..-sonrío membrana mirando con orgullo a dib quien puso una cara de pánico por completo. Había olvidado destruir todas las pruebas de zim! como lo había visto?..dios...zim lo matara cuando se entere. Mientras tanto gaz quien miraba maliciosa desde una ventana fue asta la base de zim quien se encontraba emocionado empacando y vio a gaz entrar y le observo curioso-

sucede algo?..-dijo zim mirando a tak entrar a la base quien emocionado alistaba sus maletas junto con gir que le ayudaba a lado y tak se acerco a zim mirandole- zim. En verdad quieres confiar en tu peo enemigo? Estas muy seguro que no te traicionara?..-pregunto tak mirandole y zim sonrío- estoy mas que seguro! Confío en el..el me ama! me quiere por lo que soy!..-sonrío zim y vio como tak saco unas fotos y las tiro a al cama la cual zim estiro su brazo y su mirada se congelo-

no quería decirtelo zim pero..dib te traiciono. En este momento ahi docenas de cientificos y policias en su casa...vi como membrana lo felicitaba por a verte engañado y aber fingido una relacion..-dijo gaz enseñandole todas las fotos y miro en shok sin poder creer lo que veia- n..no...debe ser un error..el dijo que me queria! lo dijo!..-dijo zim mirando a tak alarmado mientras esta se retiraba de alli y ene se momento se escucho un fuerte golpe donde entraron docenas de policías y apuntaron a zim con armas y zim miro a los policias. Estaba atrapado-

Capturenlo! al extraterrestre!-gritaron los policías que se echaron encima de zim y de inmediato lo esposaron y vio como membrana se acerco a zim- menso mal que mi hijo fue de gran ayuda!..-decía membrana con una sonrisa victoriosa y zim jadeo a dolorido por los fuertes maltratos de los guardias y vio a su lado como gir se echo encima de los guardias para defender a su amo pero estos en un movimiento destrozaron a gir dejando sus pedazos tirados en el suelo.

Zim!..-dijo dib quien entro rápidamente alli siendo detenido por guardias y zim miro a dib con dolor en su mirada y al ver los restos de gir su mirada se formo de total odio de dib- confíe en ti dib! dijiste que me querías! te di todo lo que tenia! ahora gir esta muerto al igual que mi corazón! te odio!..-grito zim mirando a dib sintiendo como las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos y dib miro a zim- no zim! dejame explicar...-dib fue interrumpido cuando vio como habían golpeado la nuca de zim asta desmayarse y después de allí se lo llevaban. Y tak que le toco presenciar todo eso regreso con los altos para anunciarles lo que había sucedido..

Continura...


	11. La batalla Comienza 11

_**En el capitulo anterior membrana descubrió que zim era un extraterrestre a la cual llegaron científicos y policías llevandose a zim. Debido a una trampa de tak ahora zim piensa que dib lo traiciono. Mientras que dib lucha consigo mismo y tomar una decisión.**_

Capitulo 11

**La batalla comienza**

Tak fue con los altos a toda prisa. Su plan resultaría...se encargaría de separarlos a los dos y ella quedaría como la heroína y zim se quedaría con ella! no podía fallar su plan y sabia que resultaría porque ahora zim pensaba que dib lo había traicionado-

mis queridos altos! los humanos capturaron a zim! debemos hacer eso!..-dijo tak entrando con rapidez a la sala donde se encontraban rojo y púrpura y miraron a tak sorprendidos- se lo dijimos! pero el estupido de zim no nos izo caso! no nos importa lo que le pase a zim..lo alarmante es que por medio de zim nos encuentren a nosotros!..-dijo púrpura levantandose y tirar al suelo su bolsa de papitas que comía y vio a rojo- irkens! preparense para la batalla! conquistaremos ese insignificante planeta y...al traidor de zim..liquidelo!..-dijo rojo a los demás guardias quienes obedecieron y comenzaron a navegar asta la tierra mientras docenas de invasores se preparaban para la luche de vida y muerte-

Los altos llegaron a la tierra y bajaron a al tierra toda su armada la cual se desato una guerra irkens y humanos la cual dejo heridos y muertos. Y lo peor del todo es que el objetivo principal de ambos era...matar a zim.

Mientras tanto dib estaba de rodillas en la base de zim mirando los pedazos de gir allí y su rostro se lleno de lagrimas mientras golpeaba con sus puños el piso. había sido un total idiota! por su culpa a zim le arian cosas horribles a zim. Y aun peor...zim pensaba que le había traicionado y eso era una total mentira!. Por primera vez escucho que su padre le había dicho lo orgulloso que estaba de el. Jamas le había dicho así, ni mucho menos lo había abrazado nisiquiera cuando había muerto su mama. Que aria ahora?...por primera vez se sentía inofensivo...que podría hacer ahora el?..estaba al borde del colapso y el suicidio. Asta que vio que los pedacitos de gir derrepente movió su mano y sus ojos brillaron muy poco-

donde esta mi amo?..-dijo gir mirando a dib y dib de inmediato se acerco a el y agacho su cabeza con culpa y vio de reojo a gir- se lo llevaron..y todo por mi estupidez..-dijo dib mirando a gir mientras desesperado lo sujeto y lo llevo al laboratorio de zim y como pudo intento repararle y escucho unos pasos y allí estaba su hermana gaz mirandole- que haces aquí dib? Se supone que deberías ir a salvar a zim..-dijo gaz mirando a su hermano y dib sin atreverse a mirarla respondió- es que..no se que puedo hacer yo... no soy un humano especial...soy demasiado normal y estúpidamente cabezón..-dijo dib y gaz frunció el ceño y se acerco a dib dandole una fuerte cachetada- deja de hacerte la víctima dib! si estas estas MUY cabezón pero eso no te hace estúpido! por dios dib! tu siempre as sido muy fuerte y as resistido a cualquier cosa! no es momento para que seas una niñita llorona! que o as visto afuera? ahí una terrible guerra! y si sigues lloriqueando aquí zim morirá! se hombre!..-dijo gaz enojada mirando a su hermano y dib llevo su mano a su mejilla sorprendido y después sonrío- lo are... gir...gaz.. permanezcan aquí! y no salgan!..-dijo dib alistandose para irse y gaz puso algo en el bolsillo de dib sin que se percataba viendo como este se iba. Iria por zim! es verdad...gracias a zim su vida tenia sentido!.

ideo un plan. Membrana pensaba que el estaba de su lado y tenia que buscar el provecho de eso ya que si iría solo ni lo hubieran dejado entrar a la prisión. Se acerco a su padre fingiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción- oye papa. Dejame entrar a ver a ese extraterrestre..solo le diré que al tierra y la ciencia gano! pero necesitó un pase para entrar..-mintió dib y membrana solo le miro y le dio un pase sin decir mas. La cual dib sonrío y agarro el pase apresurandose a buscar a zim.

zim estaba en una horrible prisión. Estaba encarcelado como si se tratara de un animal salvaje. No sabia que mas le dolía...o su corazón o las fuertes ataduras de sus brazos y piernas o el echo de ser traicionado por la persona que mas amas. Sus ojos estaban secos de tanto llorar mientras estaba tirado en el suelo con varias heridas y golpes a causa de los guardias. Había perdido toda esperanza de seguir viviendo..solo quería que ya entraran y lo mataran de una sola vez. Se hubiera suicidado el mismo pero nisiquiera podía moverse, solo sentía el aroma de sangre de sus brazos y piernas y sus ojos mostraban la soledad y un abismo donde se encontraba solo y sin esperanza. Cerro sus ojos cansados.

Zim!..-se escucho una voz donde era dib detrás de la reja mirando con horror la escena. Zim..su zim estaba tirado en el suelo con un charquito de sangre. Y zim al escuchar la voz de dib permaneció con los ojos cerrados evitando moverse..para el estaría muerto para dib desde ahora. Y dib al ver que zim no se movía cayo de rodilla llevando su mano a su boca son la cara de rotundo horror..zim...estaba muerto?..se pregunto dib mirando a zim allí y comenzó a indundarse sus ojos de lagrimas y a temblar con fuerza- Zim Zim! hablame mi amor! zim! zim!..-grito dib sacudiendo y pateando las rejas desesperado y por causa del ruido entraron los guardias con rapidez y sujetaron a dib del brazo entrando membrana la cual se acerco a dib y le dio una cachetada- lo supuse...estas de su lado y no los de tu propia especie!.dijo membrana mirando enojado a dib quien vio a su padre sorprendido- llevenselo! y encierrenlo!..-ordeno membrana mirando con asco el cuerpo de zim. Zim que había escuchado todo abrió los ojos rápidamente y ambas miradas se cruzaron. Dib sintió como volvió a la vida al ver a su zim abrir los ojos para el mientras lo empujaban de allí y membrana ordenaba que se deshicieran del cuerpo.

Conforme a dib lo sacaban recordó aquellas palabras. Mientras veía en su mano el anillo que simbolizaba la unión de el y de zim..cuando hicieron el amor se dijeron:

FLASHBACK (Sucedió en el capitulo 7)

***Dib..¿estaremos siempre juntos?

Para siempre zim..te lo prometo..

¿Qué pasaría si…..alguien intentara separarnos dib?

Si es necesario lo asesinare, zim. Nada ni nadie me separara de ti…

Tampoco me separan de ti dib..sacrificaría mi vida por ti..

Yo aria eso y mas..te amo, mi zim…

No yo aria eso y mucho mas¡

Noo¡ yo me sacrificaría mas¡

Ni lo sueñes¡ el que se sacrificare seré yo¡

No zim..si te sacrificaras me quedaría sin ti¡

Prefiero perder mi vida a que tu pierdas la tuya..Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Hasta que la muerte nos separe

FIN DEL FlASHBACK

fue interrumpido al ver a membrana acercarse a dib- siempre fuiste una decepción! jamas me sentiría orgulloso de alguien como tu! tu fuiste el responsable de que tu mama muriera! prefería que tu estuvieras muerto a ella! me avergüenzas! y nunca te considerare un verdadero hijo..-dijo membrana a dib quien miro con dolor a dib- la muerte de mama no fue mi culpa!..-dijo dib brillandole sus ojos de rabia y empujo a los guardias que o amarraban y clavo un cuchillo en el brazo de membrana- mama murió porque estaba enferme! porque te dedicaste tanto a tu trabajo y nunca la cuidaste!..-dijo enojada y membrana cayo al suelo mirando el cuchillo en su brazos mientras dib corrió dentro denuevo y con un arma comenzó a dispararle a los guardias y sacar las llaves la cual corrió hacia el cuerpo de zim y lo sostuvo en sus brazos-

Continuara...


	12. Hasta que la muerte no nos separe FIN 12

CAPITULO FINAL

En nuestro capitulo anterior dib comienza a caer en el abismo y sorpresivamente gaz ayuda a dib a tomar una decisión de revelarse contra su padre y e ir por zim quien se encuentra mal herido-

Seguirán separandolos?

Capitulo 12 -FINAL-

**Siempre..es por siempre***

dib corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se metió debajo de un puente sosteniendo a zim en sus brazos mientras lo sentaba lentamente en el suelo y zim miro a dib y este le observo poniendo un dedo en su boca- espera..antes de que digas algo dejame explicarte...todas las pruebas que tenia para delatarte de que eras un extraterrestre las guardaba en una caja porque las quemaría..no tengo la menos idea como mi papa las encontró! zim..jamas te traicionaría! nos amamos que no?...tu cuerpo es mío y mi cuerpo es tuyo..estamos unidos ahora y...por jupiter...al verte allí pensé que estabas muerto y..y...si mueres no se aria y..-zim fue interrumpido cuando zim se estiro y beso sus labios la cual dib le miro y correspondió el beso abrazandole- escuche lo que el dijiste a tu papa y lo que el dijo...perdón por...desconfiar de ti...es que...me resulta aveces dificil aceptar que al menos 1 me quiere..-dijo zim en los brazos de dib- gracias por quererme...-sonrío zim en los brazos de dib y escuchaba las explosiones y bombardeos y dib rápidamente se quito la gabardina y se la puso a zim- estas herido zim...dios si te ven te mataran!..-dijo dijo dib besando los brazos de zim manchados de sangre- mas bien nos mataran...somos dos parejas fugitivas sensuales..-sonrío zim mirandole y dib acaricio su mejilla aliviado de ver a zim sonreirle para el- dib! y gir? En verdad murió y que pasara con..-dijo zim rápidamente y dib le arrebato un beso- tranquilo..gir esta bien. Se encuentra con gaz en tu base escondidos...valla..y yo que pensé que mi hermana seria la que impediría esto o la que fuera la villana..pero resulto ser el héroe..-dijo dib abrazando a zim posesivo mientras este entrelazaba sus manos con las de dib- pero...después de esto nos iremos de aquí! lejos de la tierra y de irk! a un lugar solos donde nos casemos y...donde envejeceremos juntos..al menos yo primero!..-río dib sobando las manos de zim y este le escuchaba emocionado- quiero tener 10 hijos...-dijo zim rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de dib- jajaaj 10 hijos?..somos chicos! eso no se puede zimmie..-río divertido rodeando sus brazos en su cintura- si se puede! no soy un humano! Los cuerpos de los irkens son muy diferentes a la de los humanos! Tanto chicas como chicos podemos rocrear bebes. Solo que no los dejamos crecer en nuestro vientre. Si no que al mes lo sacamos y al ponemos en una cápsula para que se desarrolle allí..-explico zim sentandose en las piernas de dib- jajaj esta bien esta bien...entonces tendremos 10 hijos..y...-toca su mano lentamente el vientre de zim- vamos a criar...a nuestro bebe..los dos juntos.. que te parece llamarlo zid?-sonrío zim y dib dejo que acariciara su vientre- porsupuesto... me gusta el nombre porque dice zim i dib..-río divertido entre sus brazos.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente cuando una bomba estallo justo enfrente de ellos y vio a lo lejos irkens acercandose a ellos con armas, y zim y dib se tomaron de la mano y corrieron de allí siendo seguidos por estos, conformen corrían se percataron de la destrucción a su alrededor. Nada de eso hubiera pasado..no abría guerra sin tan solo las dos razas orgullosas hubieran aceptado algo tan bello , ellos mismos se quitaron su libertad y sufrirían un castigo por sus errores. Corrieron con fuerza pero se detuvieron al ver que a la derecha una multitud de humanos junto a membrana reunidos y a lado izquierdo los irkens y ellos justo en el centro..estaban atrapados..y sin escapatoria alguna..

dib! alejate de ese irken..te perdonaremos tus pecados si te vienes con nosotros..-decía membrana desde el lado derecho.

Zim! Obedecemos! te quitaremos todo cargo si te vienes con nosotros..-dijo púrpura en el lado izquierdo donde estaban los irkens.

Zim miro aquella y de inmediato vio a dib y tomo con fuerza su mano. Púrpura y rojo balbucearon algo y se vio como le apuntaron con el arma justo en la espalda de dib. Y como si se tratara en cámara lenta zim miro esto y se lanzo a dib abrazandole por detrás y escucharse un fuerte ruido-

dib sintió como zim le abrazo por detrás y como este fue aflojando lentamente el abrazo y como fue cayendo lentamente al piso. La cual s giro aterrado y vio a zim tirado en el suelo viendo como la camisa de zim se inundaba rápidamente de sangre- ZIMMMMMMMMM!

Grito dib agachandose rápidamente y agarrar a zim en sus brazos- eres un idiota! un total idiota! porque lo hiciste? porque zim?..-lloraba dib mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de zim y este se dedico a sonreirle- te lo había prometido..Prefiero perder mi vida a que tu pierdas la tuya..Hasta que la muerte nos separe…dib..gracias por pelear, reír, llorar conmigo...gracias por quererme...gracias por todo...te amo...-dijo zim mirando a dib mientras su mano que acariciaba la mejilla de dib cayo rápidamente y dib le miraba con mucho dolor besando sus labios sin dejar de llorar- no...no zim...nisiquiera la muerte nos separara..te lo prometo...también te amo..-decia dib abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de zim y noto un bulto y vio que en su bolsillo estaba la cajita de zim donde estaba el dichoso botón rojo y miro de reojo a gaz y gir quienes traían una capucha paa no ser reconocidos miraban la escena y dib miro a gaz y gir- vivan...formen una nueva era donde hagan conocer a zim...el mejor invasor de todos!..-decía dib a su hermana gaz que miraba al escena entristecida por primera vez y gir formo una burbuja de protección. Dib miro a zim y beso por últimamente sus labios y acaricio lentamente su vientre y con una capsulita la puso en el vientre de zim y lo lleno de una formulita y se lo lanzo a gaz quien agarro la botellita- cuida a zid de mi parte!..-grito dib y miro los anillos de los dos y tomo su mano cerrando sus ojos y presionar el botón rojo la cual se escucho una explosión la cual destruir en pedazos todas partes de la tierra. Matando a todos los humanos e irkens egoístas que ahora estaban allí.

Cuando acabo la explosión no se veía nada debido a la cantidad de polvo..y cuando se comenzó a esparsirse el polvo no había nada..ni casas...ni gente..ni irkens...no había nada...Gir y gaz fueron los únicos sobrevivientes. Mientras gaz sostenía la botella entre sus manos y vio a gir. Gaz en cierta manera había conseguido lo que quería...ahora el mundo era todo suyo!..y ella y gir comenzaron a reconstruir. Y mas que nada..cumplir la promesa de dib a la cual incubaron aquella botellita...que se convirtió en un bebe hibido. Con los hermosos ojos rojos de zim. Con el cabello de su papa y su piel un perfecta convinacion de sus tonos de piel. Y de u nombre perfecto llamado...zid

Y en el piso ya hacia tirados dos perfectos anillos que relucían con la luz del sol...

**FIN**

NOTA:

Y a llegado el final! le agradezco a todos por toda toda su paciencia de esperar a que publicara. Pero a llegado el final ):. sii es la primera vez que escribo una historia asi triste...pero vean el lado positivo! ahora ambos están solitos en su propio paraíso. Y si ise MPREG ya que me agrado esa idea de que zim y dib tuvieran un un hijito! ya que si hubieran muerto sin tener bebes ya nadie se pareceri a zim ni a dib! ademas como djieron...con ese bebe significa que ni la muerte los separo. al principio quería que gaz fuera la villana pero dio un giro sorpresivo y se convirtió en la heroína. Ahora la tia gaz y gir deberán comenzar a cantarle historias acerca de sus papas :D !. si si la base de zim esta a salvo ya que fue protegida con un campo de protección y alli se mudo gaz, gir y el bebe!.

GRACIAS DENUEVO! NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA :3


	13. Ni la muerte nos separaraFIN2 Capitulo12

CAPITULO FINAL

En nuestro capitulo anterior dib comienza a caer en el abismo y sorpresivamente gaz ayuda a dib a tomar una decisión de revelarse contra su padre y e ir por zim quien se encuentra mal herido-

Seguirán separandolos?

Capitulo 12 -FINAL 2-

**Ni la muerte nos separara***

Dib agarro entre sus brazos a zim y corrió lo mas que podía asta llevarlo a una casa abandonada donde lo sentó en el suelo y acaricio su rostro- zim zim! estas bien?..-decía dib acariciando su rostro y mirando su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida y este abrió los ojos y vio a dib- solo algo adolorido..esos guardias me amarraron demasiado fuerte..-dijo zim mientras dib arrancaba con fuerza los amarres y besaba sus manos- zim yo...-zim le pone su dedo en la boca de dib- shh no digas nada..escuche lo de tu papa... sacrificaste todo eso por mi? Por alguien que hace algunos días decías odiar?..-zim le miro profundamente y dib se sentó en el suelo sentando a zim en sus piernas mientras le abrazaba- zim...jamas tuve apoyo de mi papa para nada...porque abría que hacerle caso ahora?...el siempre me culpo por la muerte de mi madre..pero...sabes?...siempre eh sentido como su mama estuviera aquí conmigo...quieres conocerla?..-dib saca su billetera y le enseña una fotografía de la papa de dib con un hermoso cabello largo y morado y con unos ojos iguales a los de dib- woow es bonita...aunque se parece mucho a tu hermana..-dio zim tomando la foto y ver curioso la fotografía y dib se acurruco mas en el- sep...por eso papa la quiere mas a ella...porque es igualita..pero mira! tiene mis ojos! no es fabuloso?..-sonrío dib besando la fotografía y miro a zim-

Si mama estuviera aquí...se que me hubiera apoyado con nuestra relación zim...ella...le gustaba lo paranormal como yo..y de allí saque el gusto..pero papa solía enfardase mucho por eso..pero en fin..-suspiro dib y miro a zim a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarle- seremos ser fuertes...cuando acabara esto?...no tengo idea...pero...me gustaría casarme contigo...si es que aceptas..que dices?..te casarías conmigo zim?...zim?...me escuchas?...-dib mueve un poco a zim y nota que estaba dormido y frunce el ceño- ahí zim! no sabes lo que me costo decirlo? que malo eres zim!..-se quejo dib mirando a zim dormir cómodamente arriba de el y suspiro resignado besando su frente y dejarle dormir. Después de todo ya era muy tarde y la obscuridad los invadió de inmediato. Estaba cansado si...pero estaba en guardia y si se dormía temía que algo pasara y le quitaran a su zim! de ningún modo dormiría.

Zim despertó en un par de horas y vio a dib adormilado quien estaba entretenido tocando sus piernas y su trasero y se sonrojo- dib! que haces?..-grito zim la cual dib se sobresalto y vio a zim totalmente rojo- z..zim!...n..nada...je je je..-río nerviosamente quitando sus manos de allí- no mientas te vi toqueteandome! humano pervertido y abusador!..-se quedo zim dandole una palmada a su mano y dib se defendió- n..no es mi culpa! soy humano zim! DX no puedo evitarlo! mi mano se mueve por si sola!..-decía dib totalmente sonrojado y zim bajo su vista- woow..y tu...entusiasmo es grande no?..-señalo zim su entrepierna la cual este la tapo rápidamente con su gabardina avergonzado- como puedes entusiasmarte en una citación así dib?..-zim se alejo un poco de dib mirandole- es que...no pude evitarlo! lo sientoo! DX...es que..es que eres tan lindo y atractivo y..y...no pude evitarlo! es tu culpa zim!.-gritoneo db apuntandole y este se cruzo de brazos- mi culpa? D: porque? si yo estaba durmiendo!..-se elvanto zim acomodando avergonzado sus ropas- eso..eso es por usar pantalones demasiados apretados zim!..y...aquí yo soy el dominante..-dijo dib levantandose y abrazar por detrás a zim para que no se le escapara y comenzó a tocarle las piernas a zim y deslizar su mano debajo de su playera pero escucho un sonido-

Dios dib..eres un degenerado..-dijo gaz quien estaba parada allí mirando la escena en shock y dib se sonrojo soltando a zim y gir quien se movía lentamente fue asta a zim quien al ver a gir vivo fue asta el y lo abrazo- Gir estas vivo!..-grito zim emocionado viendo a gir quien le sonrío- si! y quiero un panque!..-dijo gir quien abrazaba a zim-

Gaz que haces aquí? Te dije que te escondieras en la base de zim y..-dijo dib acercandose a su hermana quien lo miro- por si no lo sabias dib..llegaron los amiguitos de zim y casi me descubren..fue una estúpida idea esconderme en un lugar que obviamente buscarían!..-dijo gaz dandole un zape a dib- pero como nos encontraste aqui?..-dijo dib mirando de reojo a gir quien apretaba a zim en el abrazo y zim se quejaba- gir rastreo a zim...pero en fin...tengo hambre y estoy de malas!..quiero pizza..-dijo gaz entrando a aquella casa y se iba a la cocina mientras zim apartaba a gir mientras este se iba feliz a al cocina y dib suspiro resignado cruzandose los brazos- es injusto..ahora no podré hacerlo con zim..-susurro bajito dib mientras se acerco a zim quien se acomodaba bien sus ropas que habían sido revueltas por gir y vio a dib curioso-

zim se sentó sobre el sillón y vio a dib de reojo- porque no duermes? Tu hermana gaz y gir están aquí..-dijo zim mirando a dib mientras este se sentaba a lado de zim- mmm no estoy muy seguro pero...supongo que necesito energías...pero antes...besame..-dijo dib poniendo su mano en la barbilla de zim para besarlo pero gaz llego con gir con un pedazo de pizza y se sentó en medio de los dos a al cual dib se quejo por el mal trío o cuarteto que hacían- ahí gaz! porque?..-se quejo dib mientras gaz encendía el televisión ignorando a dib. A al cual este suspiro resignado y se levanto para ir a un cuarto que quedaba justo en frente y recostarse en la cama con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción.

Gaz se había quedado dormida en el sillón junto con gir y zim se levanto apagando el televisor y suspiro resignado. Camino lentamente al cuarto donde dib dormía y gateo lentamente en la cama y se recostó a su lado mirandole preocupado. Dib sintió unos pasos en su cama y al ver a zim le abrazo con fuerza contra el besando su cuello- mmm zim...-susurro dib en la obscuridad mientras tocaba el cuerpo de zim lamiendo y mordisqueando su cuello posesivo mientras se tallaba con fuerza contra el y zim se dejaba hacer relajandose por las caricias y besos. Mientras bajaba su pantalón y el de zim y de inmediato entraba dentro de el dandole fuertes embestidas mientras gemían y jadeaban en el. Zim estaba sonrojado dejandose embestir mientars acariciaba la espalda de dib- d..dib..ahh!.. la..la puerta...tu hermana nos puede ver..-susurro bajito zim quien estaba debajo de dib sonrojado por lo posesivo y pervertido que se encontraba dib- me vale que nos escuche..-susurro dib descaradamente y siguió moviendose con mucha fuerza asta terminar ambos con un fuerte gemido y por fin quedarse totalmente dormidos de la misma posición-

Al día siguiente dib se levanto por un grito donde estaba gaz colorada y tapaba sus ojos- Oh por dios! trapense trapense! es asqueroso!..-grito gaz avergonzado y dib y zim dieron un gran salto tapando la desnudes de ambos- ga..gaz! cierra la puerta!..-grito dib y gaz cerro la puerta avergonzada- cambiante ya! Debemos de hablar de algo importante!..-grito gaz fuera del cuarto y dib suspiro avergonzado y vio de reojo a zim quien seguía debajo de el- es verdad..debemos cambiarnos y pensar en un plan..-dijo zim moviendose para quitar a dib de el y se sonrojo- tu cosa larga sacala!..-dijo zim avergonzado viendo su unión y dib sonrío juguetonamente dandole una rápida embestida la cual zim jadeo- waaaa dib! suelta suelta! debo cambiarme!..-decía zim empujando a dib fuera de la cama y tapaba su desnudes mientras se iba gateando por toda al cama para ir por su ropa y dib en el suelo se levanto y se echo encima de zim maliciosamente- 1 massss..dame 1 masss sii si?..-decía dib tallandose contra zim quien avergonzado intentaba quitar a dib- dib! no es momento para eso! debemos pensar en como terminar con la guerra! waaaaa¡..-dio un gritito zim escuchandose denuevo gemidos y gaz suspiraba resignada desde el sillón- que asco... me enferman

Después de un rato salió zim acomodandose la ropa avergonzado y dib con una enorme sonrisa descarada y se sentaron en la mesa para conversar para planear algo- por fin se deciden salir! por si no lo han notado eh estado 2 días sin ningún videojuego y estoy harta! piensen ahora como arreglar lo demás!..-frunció el ceño gaz enojada mirando en especial a dib quien se rasco la cabeza y zim miraba a gaz avergonzado por como los había visto- gaz..conoces a papa! para el lo importante es la ciencia! ademas yo...acuchille el hombro de papa cuando quería matar a zim!.-dijo dib y gaz le miro con sorpresa- que tu que? eres un idiota dib!..así nunca convenceremos a papa de que te deje tu amorío extraño y gay!..-dijo gaz enfadada mientras veía a su hermano y le jalaba su cabello- ya se! papa ama la ciencia no? Intentemos convencerlos sobre si se une a los extraterrestres podrá tener al ciencia que quiera y saber el significado del universo!...aunque papa deseguro quiere matarte como yo a ti! sigue siendo nuestro padre y todo volverá a al normalidad y viviremos con el!..-decía gaz a dib y zim suspiro por como dib y gaz llegaban a un acuerdo y miro la ventana melancólico levantandose de la mesa y ver la ventana triste escuchando la pelea salió de la casa sin que se percatara ambos- oh vamos gaz! verdad que tu me apoyas zim?...zim?..-dib miro a su lado y al no ver a zim le busco con la vista y gir quien estaba jugando con un cerdito de peluche los vio- gir! donde esta zim? Lo viste salir?..-pregunto dib buscando a su alrededor y gir los observo- se salió de la casa mientras peleaban! :D ..-dijo gir inocente y dib como rayo se levanto y salió de allí- ZIM! ZIM!..-grito con fuerza dib mirando preocupado a los lados y escucho una pequeña voz- no grites...es demasiado fuerte..-susurro zim quien en realidad estaba sentado en la entrada abrazandose de sus pies y después aliviado se agacho y le abrazo por detrás- zim! pueden verte allí afuera! porque estas aquí?..-dijo dib quien miro a zim a la cara y se quedo congelado al ver la cara de zim cubierta de lagrimas y una mueca de desesperación y coraje-

Zim solamente se levanto con su misma expresión de tristeza y dib le observaba preocupado- zim que te sucede? Estas bien?..-decía dib acariciando su rostro y este simplemente abrazo a dib con fuerza contra el para sentir el tibio calor y el aroma de su amado. No le respondió nada simplemente le abrazo con mucha fuerza acariciando su espalda- te amo..-susurro zim con tristeza y le dio un golpecito en su cuello para que se desmayara. Al cual cayo al suelo y le miro- dib...si se resuelve todo esto...que pasara conmigo?...ustedes tienen una familia..pero yo...no tengo a donde ir..no quiero ser un estorbo mas en tu vida...si amas a alguien dejalo ir...aunque te duela...me dio un gusto haber...tenido placer contigo, besarnos y decirnos que nos amábamos! fue..la mejor experiencia de mi vida..pero...volveremos a ser enemigos...-susurro zim tristemente viendole y se levantaba y se iba de allí con tristeza llegando a su base y entrar a su laboratorio donde recreo la maquina del tiempo.

Zim creo aquella maquina del tiempo y suspiro poniendo su mano en su Corazon y encendió la maquina donde se vio como el tiempo retrocedió para atrás y cuando salió de inmediato se asomo por la ventana y noto que estaba todo normal. No había ni irkens ni humanos pelear entre si y suspiro triste. Deseguro dib no sabia ahora que lo amaba y lo que vivieron juntos. Noto de reojo como gir estaba a al perfección viendo la televisión y disidió dar una vuelta por el parque y se sentó en un columpio. Había echo lo correcto?...-se murmuro entre si y sintió unos pasos y vio de reojo a dib allí parado- que haces en el parque zim? Planeando algo malvado?..-dijo dib y zim lo miro sintiendo que su corazón se destrozaba eh intento actuar con normalidad- no planeo nada humano..solo me despido de la tierra..-susurro zim mirandole y dib se acerco- planeas irte? Victoria para la tierra!..-grito dib y zim solo suspiro y se levanto asercandose a el y mirar sus labios. Quería besarlo! pero no debía! y solo puso su mano en su hombro y le sonrío y se alejo de allí y escucho a dib gritar- Zim! espera!

Zim giro su vista hacia el y vio a dib parado observandole- estúpido alíen..no lo eh olvidado... de alguna forma...recuerdo todo lo que paso..menos gaz y papa..-dijo dib y zim le miro fijamente con sorpresa y corrió y abrazo con fuerza a dib- estúpido zim! porque me golpeaste así?..-decía db abrazando con fuerza a zim- creí que...yo era un obstáculo mas en tu vida...si estas conmigo sucederá todo eso! y tu..volverás con tu familia..-decía zim en los brazos de su dib- zim..jamas fuiste in obstáculo en mi vida! al contrario...fuiste y eres lo mejor de mi vida! y no te vuelvas a ir! porque contigo es con quien me quiero casar...-sonrío dandole varios besos en su cara y zim se sonrojo- pero... pasara eso denuevo! que podemos hacer?...solo mis altos lo olvidarían si estuviera muer...-zim abrió los ojos y vio a dib- tengo una idea! sigueme!..-le tomo al mano y ambos corrieron a al base de zim-

Solo basto con sangre falsa, una actuación perfecta de pelea, sus ropas rotas y destrozadas ademas de un laboratorio echo trizas. Los altos al comunicarse con zim miraron todo aquello y de inmediato supieron que zim estaba muerto...debido a una fuerte pelea o a un experimento que no había resultado. Simplemente cortaron al comunicación que por ultima vez tendrían con zim y en sus archivos de los invasores zim estaba registrado como muerto para ellos. Zim salió de su laboratorio con sus ropas rotas y manchado de sangre y se acerco a dib- eso llego al fin. Ahora mis altos piensan que estoy muerto...y ya no me buscaran..-dijo zim mirando a dib y este se levanto limpiando aquella sangre falsa de su rostro- un impedimento menos..ahora falta convencer a mi padre..-dijo dib abrazando a dib con fuerza mientras este sonreía- dib! las cosas de tu cuarto! hablo de las pruebas donde me delatan a m!..-dijo zim rápidamente y dib le miro con sorpresa- oh por Marte! lo había olvidado! vete a cambiar rápidamente zim! te espero en mi casa!..-grito dib saliendo de allí a toda prisa-

dib corrió asta su casa y abrió la puerta rápidamente justo cuando membrana giraba la manija del cuarto de dib y este grito- pa...PAPA ESPERA!..-grito dib recargandose en la puerta y reír- papa! que haces? Ven ven! vamos a preparar..pan tostado! quiero que me enseñes como hacerlo..-decía dib y membrana lo miro curioso poniendo una mano en su hombro- ya era hora de que aprendieras sobre la verdadera ciencia hijo! a la cocina!.-dijo membrana quien camino a la cocina y dib no le quedo de otra que seguirlo-

Después de un rato zim toco la puerta de al casa de dib y membrana se levanto y ario al puerta viendo a zim- hola señor! esta dib?..-pregunto zim mirando a membrana quien le miro= si esta..pero esta ocupado porque le enseño la ciencia del pan tostado! ahora vamos con el tema de como tostarlo de los dos lados..-dijo membrana y zim miro de reojo a dib en al cocina- oh el pan tostado! Amo la ciencia y los humanos normales! si gusta yo puedo enseñarle a como hacer que el pan sea con sabor a tocino!..-dijo zim a membrana quien le abrió la puerta y llevo a zim a la cocina donde estaba un dib muy aburrido rodeada de tostadoras y al ver a zim se cayo de la silla y zim le miro malicioso y se acerco a membrana- mire señor. Solo haga esto y esto..-decía zim enseñandole como construir una tostadora nueva y dib los miraba con una gotita y se levanto corriendo al cuarto y guardar todas las cosas de prisa antes de que su padre las viera.

Dib guardo todo y lo puso debajo de su cama y cuando bajo vio con una gotita a membrana y zim platicando cómodamente, cuando quería llevarse a zim este le ignoro y siguió conversando con membrana y cuando intento separar a su padre de zim este se negó a irse y frunció el ceño celoso y subió a su cuarto enojado y se tumbo a su cama celoso de ser ignorado. Y cuando se izo noche zim subió al cuarto de dib y abrió la puerta vendo a dib con audífonos en sus oídos y miraba a zim con celos. Y zim cerro la puerta tras de el y se sentó a su lado- dib...oye...dib! respondeme!..-frunció el ceño zim quitandole los audífonos- dib te estoy ablando!..-gritoneo zim subiendose arriba de el y verle y dib le miro con enojo- que quieres tonto extatrrestre?..-dijo dib y zim le miro ofendido por como le lamo- como me llamaste? ..-dijo zim mirandole enojado- dije...T..O..N..T..O E...X..T..A...T..E..R..R..E..S..T..R..E...I...N..F..I..E..L...-dijo dib subiendo su tono de voz y zim le miro ofendido y le dio una cachetada- eres horrible!...-grito zim saliendo de un portazo de su cuarto y dib llevo una mano en su mejilla, suspirando resignado porque su orgullo si que era grande y se giro en la cama aun celoso y zim se fue a su base ofendido-

después de un rato dib bajo las escaleras para ir algo para comer y vio a membrana y gaz cenando juntos- oh dib que bueno que llegaste! ya esta lista la cena. Donde esta tu amiguito verde? Le dije que se quedara a una piyamada contigo ya que sus habilidades para el pan tostado son magnificas! y tienes mucho que aprender de el. Dime donde esta?..-dijo membrana y dib le miro con sorpresa y pateo la puerta y salió de la cocina- papa! saldré a la casa de zim! no me esperes despierto!..-dijo dib saliendo de la casa y corrió asta la base de zim donde toco la puerta- zim! abreme! lo siento! me equivoque! zim!..-decía dib tocando la puerta y vio al ventana abierta a al cual se metió por el y vio a gir- donde esta zim?..-pregunto dib y gir le miro curioso- en su laboratorio..-señalo gir el área donde se encontraba el laboratorio dib bajo a el viendo a zim quien sostenía sus ropas de invasor (las ropas que usa zim) ya que se las había quitado y se había puesto algo diferente y suspiraba mientras veía todos sus planes de conquista y el botón rojo que nunca presiono y se sentó en su silla melancólico. Dib miraba a zim en silencio..es verdad zim sacrifico su sueño de ser invasor por el, ahora los de su raza creían que estaba muerto todo lo había echo por el, y el...no habia sacrificado nada y se acerco a zim en silencio y paro frente a zim a la cual con sus manos agarro al cintura de zim y lo paro abrazandole con fuerza- lo siento por gritarte zim..es solo que estaba celoso de papa porque había acapado tu atención...no me di cuenta que intentabas llevarte bien con el por mi verdad?..-susurro dib sentandose en en la silla y sentara zim en sus piernas sin dejar de abrazarlo y zim asintió lentamente y se recargo en el apretando su mano- siempre juntos dib?..-susurro entre los brazos de dib- siempre junto zim...

Convencer y ganarse a membrana seria un reto mas, decidieron guardarle en secreto a membrana de que el era un extraterrestre ya ahí secretos que deben ser guardados, nadie dijo que estar juntos seria sencillo pero sin embargo lograron estarlo. Quemaron todas las pruebas de que zim era un alíen al igual que desactivaron el dichoso botón rojo. Les quedaba ahora una vida por delante destruyendo toda barrara que se les atravesara. Y sin dejar que sus diferencias los separaran.


	14. Para Mis Queridos Lectores

Hola a todos los lectores! les doy un enorme agradecimiento a todos por su paciencia, los reviews y mas que nada por leer mis historias! significa muchísimo para mi :). Amo el ZADR. Y siempre escribiré de esta adorable pareja que conquisto mi corazón por completo.

La historia tiene 2 finales. Que es uno triste y otro feliz. Tomen ustedes mismos el final que mas les gusta y completen la historia!

Algo que me ah enseñado escribir ZADR. Es que no importa si eres chico, chica o un extraterrestre! si en verdad amas alguien sin importar que es de tu mismo sexo haganselo saber! es su vida! y ustedes deciden como piensan vivirla o esconderse siempre o salir a la luz y ser feliz Y no hagan caso si dicen los demás que no es algo natural o algo bien. Esta bien siempre y cuando no sean con fines malos. Nisiquiera un dios podrá detenerlos! sean felices! porque solo tenemos una vida y ahí que aprovecharla a lo máximo! Sean una buenas personas! y no tengan vicios malos, y encuentren su talento que los convertirá en lo que son :).

Se Despide su amiga:

Sakurith

Nos vemos Pronto!


End file.
